Amnesia
by Artemisa19
Summary: Ron y Hermione han perdido la memoria por la misma causa, Luna a muerto y Hermione se transforma en guardiana de Draco, a quien cree deberle la vida ¿Qué pasará cuando el odio de Draco hacia su nueva esclava se transforme en la peor de las obsesiones?
1. Un nuevo nacimiento

Hola!

Pues bien, esta es mi primera historia sobre la pareja que a muchas nos fascina tanto: Draco y Hermione. Debo dejar en claro que muchos de los acontecimientos que relataré no tienen una correlación con los libros de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, en cuanto a los personajes, intentaré en lo posible, mantener la personalidad original. Esta es una historia escrita con mucho cariño, tanto porque me gusta mucho cada uno de los libros de HP ,asi como también, porque tengo un gran amor hacia la literatura.

Disclaimer: Advierto que los personajes y hechizos, entre otras cosas, no son creación mía, sino que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Exepto algunos que he inventado para poder, de esa manera, dar curso a la historia que he ideado en mi cabeza.

Antes de comenzar con la historia, les pido **reviews**, ya sea para decir que la odiaron, que las mantuvo indiferente o que les encantó... un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!!!

un abrazo enorme a los que lean el fic!!

¿un consejo?

"nunca, pero nunca dejen de soñar"

AMNESIA

Capítulo 1

_Un nuevo nacimiento._

Sentía un dolor tan profundo, que temía averiguar la causa del mismo. No sabía ni entendía por qué no reaccionaba su cuerpo ante los dictámenes que su mente emitía. Era como si dos seres diferentes y distantes coexistieran dentro de ella, uno que se esforzaba irrefrenablemente por salir de aquel estado inerte en el que permanecía inmerso, el otro, que aparentaba no tener relación alguna con la vida misma. No parecía existir, y sin embargo existía, no parecía estar, y sin embargo, allí estaba, como un cadáver no alterado por el deterioro producido por el efecto propio del tiempo.

_Responde, por favor, responde._

Su batalla interna por vencer su inactividad estaba perdida, y ella lo sabía, pero seguía sin embargo, intentándolo. Sólo sus párpados, solos sus ojos parecían no haberse sumido en aquel estado de reposo generalizado que la perturbaba. Pero no. No era tan valiente como para abrirlos y descubrir, de esa manera, el entorno en que se encontraba.

No recordaba. No podía evocar su pasado, y mucho menos, su presente. No importaba, más tarde lo averiguaría. Sí, era el dolor que no la dejaba pensar, ni mucho menos, desenterrar un pasado extraño en aquel momento de agonía.

_Vamos, sólo el índice. Sólo muévete._

Su mano se alzó por el aire, pero, para su sorpresa, nada tenía que ver con los esfuerzos que hasta ese entonces había empleado ¿Quién se la sostenía? No quería saberlo. Temía saberlo. No sabía por qué se amedrentaba tanto. Era como si el instinto, que de su interior afloraba, le exigiera a gritos que no confiara, que permaneciera inquieta e incluso temerosa. Nada bueno podía resultar de esa situación de incertidumbre. Ella había basado su seguridad en la certeza que sus conocimientos le proporcionaban. Ahora, dicha convicción se había esfumado, porque ni siquiera su mente parecía prestarle el auxilio respecto de la información que requería.

El chico le sostenía la mano. Una satisfacción generalizada embargaba su cuerpo, su mente y todo su ser. Era como si todo el odio del mundo encontrara, de pronto, un recipiente para poder volcarlo…_ y ella era ese recipiente._ La observaba como un artista analiza su obra. Su mirada evocaba rencor. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo tan intenso, que parecía haberse transformado en blanco el gris que los caracterizaba. Tanto había deseado ese momento. Ella subyugada al alero de sus decisiones. Ella transformada en su dependiente. Ella reducida a su mínima expresión. Como una simple muggle indefensa ante los dictámenes de un mago. Como una asquerosa sangre sucia. Como la repugnante persona que era.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

Sus miradas se clavaron como si no hubieran tenido alternativa observar un rincón diferente de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

- ¡No me mires! No tienes derecho a hacerlo, maldita asquerosa – dijo el chico de la cabellera rubia, mientras soltaba su mano de una manera tan brusca que el dolor que la muchacha creía el más inmenso de los existentes, se había intensificado.

Ella cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo no podía efectuar otro movimiento. Si así hubiera sido, habría luchado para defender el honor, que de alguna manera, la sola presencia de ese individuo transgredía.

_Por favor reacciona. Te suplico que me hagas caso._

Tanto la odiaba. La aborrecía. Era tan desagradable la idea de vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo, que su odio se había extendido a todos aquellos que le impusieron aceptar esa medida adoptada. Imbéciles. Ya se darían cuenta de la persona que se escondía tras esos ojos que provocaban el mayor de los deseos, pero también, el mayor de los odios.

Salió de la habitación con la certeza de haber presenciado de cerca al ser más despreciable de todos.

Ella abrió sus ojos ¿Dónde se encontraba? No parecía ver nada. El efecto de la luz la había encandilado, luego de unos segundos comenzó, por fin, a distinguir, entre los diversos objetos que allí se hallaban reunidos.

Una habitación de un blanco digno de ser elogiado. Era inmensa, no lograba distinguir, al estar impedida por su inmovilidad, hasta donde se extendía. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre un soporte de metal. Su ropaje se notaba gastado, rasgado y endurecido por la sangre seca que había absorbido. Arriba había tres focos encendidos juntos, pero dirigidos, cada uno, hacia una dirección diferente. Uno apuntaba directamente a ella, resaltando cada atributo suyo, así como cada una de sus imperfecciones. A su derecha, un estante de metal, y sobre él, recipientes metalizados. Cada recipiente con una etiqueta que identificaba su contenido ¿Qué decían? Ella hacía esfuerzos para saber de que se trataba, pero era tanto su dolor, que hasta su sentido de la vista parecía afectado. Luego de unos momentos comenzó a distinguir cada una de las palabras, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras leía lo más rápido que le era posible las palabras que delante de sus ojos se presentaban; _Esencia de díctamo, Esencia de murtlap, Poción herbovitalizante, Zumo de mandrágora, Poción de la memoria, Filtro de los muertos, poción multijugos, Filtro de la paz, Poción para olvidar, Plantas mágicas, Poción reabastecedora de sangre, Veritaserum y_ _Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly._

Reconocía cada uno de esos nombres, distinguía el contenido de cada recipiente, así como los efectos que cada uno producía. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? No recordaba su nombre siquiera, pero era como si el resto de sus conocimientos hubiera permanecido inalterado, su inteligencia estaba intacta, era su identidad la que se hallaba perdida.

Habría dado todo por poder tomar un trago de _Zumo de mandrágora_ en ese momento. Lo necesitaba tanto. Parecía ser la primera vez que el destino de su vida estaba al alcance de su mano, y ella, no podía acudir inmediatamente a su conquista.

_Por Merlín, qué es lo que me ha sucedido._

De pronto escuchó unos pasos, parecía ser que se acercaban a la habitación en la que se hallaba ella recostada contra su voluntad. Por el modo de caminar, parecía ser un individuo decidido, el sonido de sus pasos retornaba en los pasillos del recinto. Se trataba de una mujer, ella lo sabía. Era imposible confundir el sonido de los tacones pisando la acera. El temor la obligó a cerrar una vez más los ojos que se habían convertido en la única evidencia de que no estaba muerta.

- ¡Bellatrix! - Gritó un hombre de una voz pérfida.

- ho… ho… hola Lucius – Dijo la mujer con una manifiesta inseguridad.

- ¡Donde te habías metido¿Es que no entiendes que no puedes desaparecer de esa manera?

- ¡No me levantes la voz!- dijo la mujer de la cabellera negra y prominente con el tono maléfico que la caracterizaba- Además, mi intención no era preocuparlos. Sólo me estuve entreteniendo un poco torturando a unos cuantos sangre sucia que se me cruzaron por el camino.

- Hace días que te estábamos buscando. No quiero que vuelvas a comportarte como la idiota heroína que busca mantenerse incógnita.

- Debes comprenderme querido Lucius. No acostumbro a exponerme.

- Pues tendrás que acostumbraste a la idea. Hemos ganado, ya no tendrás que volver a ocultarte jamás.

Hermione no sabía quienes eran los individuos que discutían fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero estaba segura de una cosa; _aquello no podía ser bueno_ ¿Ellos habían ganado¿Ganado qué? Ella estaba allí, recostada, como una estúpida estatua sin poder arrancar de ese lugar que le parecía espantoso. Sí, si ellos eran los vencedores, de seguro que se encontraba la muchacha en el bando de los derrotados. No sabía y entendía de donde emanaba dicha certeza, pero su intuición era tan fuerte que estaba segura que no podía ser de otra manera.

- Me encanta cuando me recuerdan que hemos vencido- Dijo la mujer luego de emitir una estruendosa carcajada

- Pues compórtate como la ganadora que eres y no como una rata asquerosa que debe ocultarse para su supervivencia.

- ¿Y para qué me necesitas tanto¿Qué diría Narcisa de tu obsesión por mi presencia?- dijo la pérfida mujer introduciendo su mano entre los ropajes del rubio, llegando a tocar, con ese movimiento, su espalda, para poder, de esa manera, atraer su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

- ¡No me toques!

- Lástima que no me hayas dicho eso la noche que quisiste celebrar la victoria.

- Cállate- dijo el hombre con un dejo de ira en el tono de sus palabras.

- Por ahora no diré nada, pero no te creas, Lucius Malfloy, que te dejaré tranquilo – Dijo la mujer con el tono despiadado que la caracterizaba – Cuando menos te lo esperes, volverás a ser mío, querido compañero.

Ambos individuos tomaron, sin despedirse, direcciones diferentes. La muchacha de los ojos marrones que permanecía inerte en la habitación más cercana escuchó como el resonar de los pasos se alejaba, para dar, una vez más la bienvenida a ese silencio incómodo que la molestaba tanto.

_Preferiría morir antes de vivir de esta manera._

Horas pasaban. Una tras otra iba dejando su estela por el paso de la existencia. El silencio se había convertido en el más fiel de los compañeros. Qué era lo que estaba pasando. Qué era lo que sucedía. Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la dulce castaña que mantenía los ojos abiertos sin observar nada. Su vista había permanecido nublada por horas, sin distinguir ni ocuparse de los objetos que le hacían compañía en esa habitación extraña. Quién era ese muchacho rubio. Quién era aquel que había alzado su mano esa mañana, que para ella constituía un recuerdo disipado por el paso del tiempo. Por qué le había gritado de esa manera. Por qué la aborrecía tanto.

Un ruido interrumpió el silencio que parecía haberse convertido en la antesala de una muerte segura. Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que la pobre muchacha seguía recostada hacía tanto tiempo. La castaña cerró inmediatamente sus ojos ante lo que se había convertido, prácticamente, en una reacción inmediata de su cuerpo frente a una presencia extraña.

- ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? - Preguntó una muchacha con una voz tan dulce que parecía introducir a la castaña en un paraíso extraño – No creas que no me di cuenta que los tenías abiertos.

Hermione, con inseguridad, abrió sus ojos. La miró. Era una muchacha de más menos diecinueve años. Tenía el cabello negro azulado. Sus ojos eran tan azules que parecía introducir, al quien los mirara, en la mayor de las confusiones. Tenía la piel blanca, tan blanca como la habitación en la que se encontraban. Sus cejas y sus pestañas eran tan negras como el cabello liso que sobre su rostro recaía. Era una muchacha delgada. Su delgadez se acentuaba por el traje que llevaba puesto. Una vestimenta negra, apegada de tal manera al cuerpo que si no fuera por el color del traje, habría parecido que andaba desnuda. El ropaje cubría su tronco y parte de sus piernas. Se extendía hasta las rodillas, pero de sus brazos, sólo alcanzaba a cubrir sus hombros.

- Tu mirada se encuentra perdida. No te pierdas por los parajes de la existencia, porque de vida, aún te queda bastante – dijo la misteriosa chica, mientras se sentaba en la especie de catre de metal en la que yacía la confundida castaña.

La dulce muchacha tomó la mano de Hermione. La misma mano que el misterioso rubio había alzado esa mañana. La observaba con una dulzura tan grande, que la estática muchacha parecía haber disipado hasta el mayor de los temores. No sabía de quien se trataba, pero esa misteriosa joven, estaba allí para ayudarla, y, Hermione Granger, lo sabía.

- Eres muy bella. Es una lástima que no recuerdes el pasado que te ha permitido llegar a ser la mujer que eres.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de la castaña. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y no entendía tampoco, por qué esa misteriosa muchacha sabía acerca del vacío en que estaba inmersa su cabeza.

- Tienes suerte. Yo lo recuerdo todo y no puedo dejar de olvidar. Ellos no lo saben. El resto piensa que, al igual que todas, me hallo sumida en el vacío.

¿Todas¿Quiénes eran todas? Por Merlín, qué era lo que estaba pasando. No aguantaba los misterios. No soportaba no poder descifrar un código o un acertijo. Todo tenía una respuesta, nada quedaba sin contestación, pero ese día las soluciones no existían, y los acertijos abundaban. Que existencia más indigna era la de estar recostada sin siquiera poder respirar de manera normal.

- ¿Por qué te pones triste con lo que he dicho¿Es que acaso te gustaría evocar un pasado extinto por el paso de los acontecimientos actuales? – preguntó la muchacha con un tono tan dulce que parecía estar cantando una sinfonía propia de los ángeles en los que gran parte de los muggles creía – No te preocupes, los individuos hemos sido hechos para acostumbrarnos a situaciones extrañas, y no creo que seas tú, la que sucumba ante las exigencias de unos mortífagos desesperados.

- ¡Qué has dicho! – Dijo el mismo rubio que había estado en la habitación esa mañana, mientras entraba al cuarto en el que la estática castaña creía que se convertiría en su principal compañía - ¿Desesperados quienes?

- Muggles, por supuesto, mi querido amo – Dijo la muchacha con un tono tan convincente que habría sido aberrante poner en dudas sus palabras.

- Esta bien Arianne, por un momento creí escuchar otra cosa.

- Usted sabe, estimado amo, que mi fidelidad está a su lado. Todo de mí le pertenece… incluso mi cuerpo.

- Lo se, y si así no fuera, ya estarías muerta – dijo el rubio con un tono tan cortante, que no resultaba posible, continuar con éste conversación alguna – Retírate Arianne, déjame sólo con esta esclava.

- Sus deseos son órdenes – dijo la muchacha de cabello negro, mientras se retiraba por la puerta.

El rubio permanecía estático, observado a la que hasta entonces había sido la muchacha más despreciable que había conocido. De ser por él, ella estaría muerta, pero no le habían permitido matarla. No entendía por qué consideraba el resto que se trataría de un aporte fundamental dentro de la casta de guerreras que los vencedores habían estado forjando. Él quería humillarla, sabía que el orgullo de la muchacha debería desvanecerse si quería conservar su vida mientras formara parte de su ejército de esclavas. Él quería escucharla gritar y clamar una y otra vez por una oportunidad de vida. Él quería ser el responsable de cada uno de sus males, pero también de sus recompensas. El quería ser el responsable de su vida, y si lo estimase necesario, también de su muerte. Sabía que no podía emitir palabra alguna, y que era esa la principal razón por la que no se había atrevido aún a insultarlo con esa asquerosa actitud que la caracterizaba. No podía ser de otra manera, cuando recuperara el habla y la movilidad, Hermione Granger se le echaría encima como una perra enfurecida. Pero en ese momento, él se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Draco la miró tan fijamente a los ojos, que Hermione sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de cerrarlos. No lo hizo por orgullo. Al menos esa cualidad, no se la arrebataría nadie.

- Supongo que ya has notado que las cosas han cambiado - dijo el Rubio tan secamente que el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a toda velocidad - Yo soy el amo y tú, asquerosa sangre sucia, eres la esclava. No hay objeción posible hacia los dictámenes que yo emita. Tú serás desde ahora mi servidora, y ni aún tus quejidos más molestos, te permitirán liberarte de mi mandato.

El rubio se dirigió a la estantería en la que, hace ya muchas horas, Hermione había dedicado su total atención. Para sorpresa de la chica, el joven tomó la poción que la muchacha había deseado tanto alcanzar para adquirir la movilidad que necesitaba.

_- Zumo de Mandrágora._ Sí, creo que es esto lo que necesitas, para que tu repugnante cuerpo pueda volver a molestar por el mundo. Te lo advertiré ahora, repugnante sangre sucia, si te atreves a atacarme, de la manera que sea, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

El rubio sabía que la muchacha no se tragaría su orgullo en ese momento. Sabía que ella lo atacaría, no podía ser de otra manera. Pero él se hallaba preparado, más que mal, él era el amo.

- Bébete esto – dijo el chico, mientras introducía unas gotas de la poción requerida dentro de la boca de la confundida muchacha.

_Por qué me odia de esa manera. Por qué cree que lo odio tanto como para atacarlo._

La castaña comenzó a sentir cómo un calor renovador recorría su cuerpo. Era como si la vida se hubiese introducido dentro de ella de pronto, para otorgarle, de esa manera, una esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido. Sea como sea, sin importar los insultos recibidos de parte de ese muchacho, ella de alguna manera, le estaba agradecida, y estaba segura, que encontraría alguna manera de retribuir su asistencia.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el soporte de metal en el que había permanecido tendida todo el día – no se cómo podría agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mí el día de hoy.

- ¿Gracias¿Me das las gracias? A mi no engañas.

- No veo por qué debería engañarte.

- Siempre te haz caracterizado por tus triquiñuelas mentales. No se cómo llegué a creer que no tendrías planeada una reacción propia de una sangre sucia repugnante.

- ¿Qué es una sangre sucia?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te he escuchado todo el día repetir esas palabras, y la verdad, es que no tengo la mínima idea de lo que podrían llegar a significar.

- Eso es lo que tu eres – Dijo el chico con un manifiesto desprecio demostrado en la comisura de sus labio superior.

- Pues, si eso es lo que soy, explícame de qué se trata. Y de paso me explicas qué está sucediendo, qué es este lugar, quién eres tú, y si fuera incluso posible, quién demonios soy yo.

Fue en ese momento que el rubio entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa muchacha había perdido la memoria. Pero por qué. Él no lo sabía. Él la había encontrado tendida inconciente en el bosque prohibido. Ya nada importaba. Sus planes parecieron, por un momento, derrumbados ¿Cómo se supone iba a poder humillar a esa asquerosa si ni siquiera entendía que debía sentirse humillada por el sólo hecho de servirlo? Clavó su mirada en la chica, que sin saberlo, era la mujer más inteligente, audaz y sagaz de todas las que habían pisado ese establecimiento. De pronto, el rostro de Draco se iluminó con una sonrisa astuta. Ella no comprendía nada. Ella no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba ¡La estúpida de Granger le había dado las gracias! Era la mejor oportunidad de humillar hasta el cansancio a la bestia de mujer que tenía en frente sin que siquiera lo notara.

- Tu nombre es Vania.

- ¿Vania? – preguntó la muchacha con un tono de elocuente agradecimiento.

- Exacto.

- y ¿sabes algo acerca de mi pasado?

- Tú no tienes pasado.

- Todos tenemos un pasado. Te suplico que me lo digas.

- Vania, recuerda este día, como el día en que tu vida comenzó. Nada sé acerca de tu vida pasada, nadie sabe acerca de tu vida pasada. Eres una cualquiera que encontré agonizando, y que, me permití rescatar.

- No sé como agradecerte.

- Sólo tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga por el resto de tu vida.

- Está bien.


	2. En busca de una identidad

_El segundo capítulo de un fic escrito con cariño a todas las amantes de DrACO..._

_...Un capítulo dedicado a los grandes amigos de nuestra queridísima Hermione._

* * *

Capítulo 2 

En busca de una identidad.

- ¡Reacciona! – gritó el desesperado muchacho mientras remecía el cuerpo de su amigo herido – por favor Ron, no es justo que nos dejes de esta manera.

El muchacho de cabellos anaranjados yacía recostado inconciente cerca de un enorme árbol situado en el bosque prohibido. El dolor había estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Por horas había esperado impaciente un rescate certero, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que su cuerpo había cedido ante la imposible tarea de soportar un dolor intolerable.

- ¡Ron¡Abre los ojos Ron!

Inmerso en una inconciencia profunda se encontraba el amigo del muchacho de la cicatriz en la frente. Era una lucha interna que se enfrentaba directamente con la muerte. A pesar de los horribles acontecimientos que habían, hace poco, acaecido, su mundo interior continuaba inclinándose en favor de la vida. Él quería vivir, pero, por alguna razón desconocida, hasta los párpados le pesaban de manera insoportable. El suelo estaba frío. La atmósfera estaba helada. Quería salir de ese lugar en el que sus fuerzas se habían desplomado…_pero no podía. _Una voz lejana parecía conectarlo con la externa realidad. Qué era lo que le decía, él no podía distinguirlo. Sólo sabía que no estaba sólo. Alguien, de alguna manera le estaba haciendo compañía.

- ¡Ron¡Por favor Ron!

Harry se sentó al costado de su amigo. Las esperanzas que alguna vez habían constituido un soporte para sus operaciones, se habían esfumando. Por favor. Esa era la frase que constituía la antesala de sus peticiones. Las ilusiones y expectativas de antaño parecían ya tan lejanas, que no valía la pena siquiera hacer un análisis para determinar la causa de su derrota.

Un grito de auxilio desesperado emitió el chico de los cabellos naranjos de una manera sorpresiva.

- Ron. Ron que te sucede – decía el chico de los anteojos mientras intentaba calmar a su amigo desesperado – no tienes por qué temer, ya todo ha terminado. Ron qué te sucede ¡Cálmate¡Por favor para!

Pero el chico no paraba. Su alarido era cada vez más fuerte y constante. Su mirada denotaba un temor tan grande que parecía ser que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Sus manos se aferraban a la fría tierra que constituía el soporte de su cuerpo desgastado. De pronto, el silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera reinante. Ron se encontraba estático y miraba a Harry directamente a los ojos.

- Amigo. Por Merlín amigo, qué es lo que te ha sucedido – decía Harry con un tono que denotaba tanta tristeza que parecía ser que las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

- No. No me toques por favor no…

- ¡Ron¡Qué es lo que te sucede! Soy yo Ron. Soy Harry. Harry Potter.

- No. Por favor no te acerques. No le hagas nada. Ella no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Quién es ella? Por favor Ron, dime qué es lo que ha sucedido.

- No. Por favor no la toques ¡Déjala en paz¡Suéltala! – Gritaba el perturbado chico con la mirada fija en el vacío.

- Ron, por favor mírame – Decía Harry con cariño a quien parecía haber perdido la cordura.

Pero Ron lo miró. Por un momento pareció esbozar en su mirada a aquel ser humano que había sido en un pasado extraño. Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Lo recorrió luego con su mirada. Sus ojos se clavaron de pronto en la cicatriz que en la frente tenía el chico. Parecía ser la primera vez que vislumbraba aquel detalle en la frente de su compañero. Después de un rato, su mirada volvió a retomar esa expresión perdida. Era como si su mundo interno lo separara de la realidad en la que estaba inmerso.

- Ron.

- ¿Por qué me llamas de esa manera extraña?

- Es tu nombre amigo.

- No me llames de ese modo. Jamás te había visto en mi vida.

- De qué estás hablando – dijo el chico de cabello oscuro con tono sorpresivo – mírame, yo sé que podrás reconocerme.

- Ya te he observado con cuidado y no hay recuerdos de ti en mi cabeza.

- Por favor, dime qué es lo que ha sucedido. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Ron fijó su mirada en los ojos de Harry. Indagó nuevamente en esos ojos de manera penetrante, para poder, de esa manera, desentrañar el misterio de ese joven que tenía enfrente. Pero no podía. Nada de ese chico le parecía familiar. Cómo podía ser posible que lo llamara su amigo. Él no podía estar tan loco. Él no podía haber perdido la cordura de esa manera. No lo conocía. No podría haberlo conocido.

- No se quien eres – dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de desprecio – no tengo nada que ver contigo.

- Ron. No se qué es lo que te ha sucedido, pero no te voy a dejar sólo. Prometo no abandonarte nunca. Te conozco hace ya seis años, no me pidas que te abandone por el simple hecho de que tú no me recuerdas – dijo Harry con un tono tan decidido que el muchacho desmemoriado reconsideró su postura de negación constante.

- No tengo recuerdos de ti. No entiendo la situación en la que nos encontramos. No tengo la menor idea de por qué me hallo en este bosque desconocido y desconozco la causa de la sangre que endurece mi ropa. No sé mi nombre ni mi edad. He olvidado si tengo una familia. Pero sí se una cosa, y te lo diré claramente, porque no quiero repetirlo.

- Te escucho – dijo Harry con tanta cordialidad que Ron se sintió más seguro de dar su testimonio.

- Él se llevó a la chica.

- Quién es él, y de qué chica me hablas – dijo Harry con aparente nerviosismo en el tono de sus palabras.

- No tengo idea. Sólo te digo lo que vi mientras agonizaba bajo este enorme árbol en el bosque.

- Descríbelos.

- Ella, al igual que yo, agonizaba. La causa de esa patética situación la desconozco. Sólo se que vi cómo se quejaba en ese sector del bosque – dijo Ron mientras señalaba con su brazo una laguna cercana – yo quería ayudarla, pero el dolor no me lo permitía. De pronto, ese chico rubio…

- ¡Por Merlín¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

- ¡Draco se ha llevado a Hermione!

- Al fin puedo saber el nombre de esa hermosa castaña – declaró el pelirrojo esbozando la primera sonrisa de la noche.

- ¿Qué otra cosa viste¡Por favor Ron esto es sumamente importante! – dijo Harry tan preocupado que su amigo reaccionó más rápido de lo que el chico de los anteojos habría previsto.

- Ese chico, Draco, le lanzó un conjuro, no pude escuchar sus palabras, pero ella quedó estática. Completamente petrificada. Luego desaparecieron.

- ¡Cómo que desaparecieron¡Dime a dónde por favor!

- ¡Y cómo crees que lo voy a saber yo¡Si ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre!

- Buen punto Ron.

- Si mi nombre no es Ron lamentarás toda tu vida haberme engañado.

- ¿Crees que si tuviera que inventarte algún nombre, se me ocurriría uno tan poco creativo?

- ¿Y qué tiene mi nombre de malo?

- Bueno, al menos ya lo aceptaste.

* * *

_Espero sus reviews para recibir sugerencias y hacer, en lo posible, una gran historia._


	3. día de entrenamiento

**eRe666 Y Nimue - Tarrazo :** Muchísimas Gracias por el apoyo

**Luadica:** Me dio mucho gusto que te hiciera gracia esa conversación entre Harry y Ron, a mi tb me hizo gracia escribirla.

**James- Granger:** Me hizo mucha gracia la idea que me diste, porque, es algo así lo que tengo pensando para mi historia, aunque para dar ese drástico giro es necesario que Hermione sea primero una simple gerrera, ya sabrás por qué. Gracias por la idea.

_Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo de este fic escrito con cariño para la pareja más linda! Espero que les guste. Quizás no sea muy divertido, pero es un capítulo absolutamente necesario para dar curso al resto de la historia._

* * *

Capítulo 3

Día de entrenamiento

Hermione se encontraba recostada en el catre que le habían asignado para dormir. Se hallaba en una especie de sótano construido casi completamente de madera. Ella dormía en esa pocilga junto a unas quinientas muchachas. Estaban tan hacinadas que no podía moverse una, sin afectar la posición en la que se encontraba la otra. El lugar era oscuro, húmedo y frío. No había entablado conversación con ninguna, puesto que parecía existir una rivalidad tan grande entre ellas que no se iba a permitir entrar en ese juego de egos constantes. Desconocía aún la causa de su presencia en ese lugar. Por qué querrían tener ellos un montón de muchachas desmemoriadas. Era tanta su necesidad de obtener una explicación ante los hechos que estaban sucediendo que habría hecho cualquier cosa porque alguien le respondiera sus preguntas. Dónde estaba esa muchacha de cabello negro. La había buscado con la mirada desde que la obligaron a entrar en ese lugar, pero, al parecer, había sido un espejismo creado en un momento de confusión.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó a Hermione una chica rubia de ojos tan oscuros, que quiso la castaña desviar su mirada con un temor profundo.

- Mi nombre es Vania, y tu nombre ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó la castaña incómoda.

- Soy Delta.

- ¿Delta?

- Sí, ese es el nombre que aquí me han asignado por supuesto. Mi nombre de antaño, no lo recuerdo, y según creo, las esperanzas para conocerlo ya se han esfumado – dijo la rubia con un tono que denotaba tanta tristeza, que Hermione cambió inmediatamente de parecer sobre esa chica.

- ¿Sabes de qué se trata este lugar? – Preguntó la castaña con evidente impaciencia.

- Pues sí Vania… Este es el campo de trabajo y entrenamiento de los Malfloy.

- ¡Campo de qué! – Exclamó Hermione con tanta preocupación, que la chica con la que estaba hablando se alejó un par de pasos de la presencia de la castaña.

- Pues ya te lo he dicho ¿no¿Para qué repetirlo?

- Lo siento Delta, no pude contenerme. Es que de alguna manera, ese nombre. Se asemeja bastante a…

- A esa masacre de la que los muggles hablan en sus libros de historia – se adelantó a decir la rubia antes de que Hermione terminara su frase.

- Pues sí – dijo la castaña con la mirada perdida.

- Supuse que eso fue lo que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera. No te preocupes. Creo que no es tan terrible como lo estás imaginando – dijo la muchacha de los ojos oscuros con un tono de evidente resignación.

- Y se podría saber ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Pues… acá puedes ¿Escalar?

- ¿Escalar?

- Es decir, puedes superarte…

- Por favor explícame, que no estoy entendiendo nada.

- Sucede que…

Pero antes que la chica pudiera acabar unas muchachas vestidas con un traje apegado al cuerpo de color negro ingresaron al recinto. Algunas de ellas se dirigieron en dirección a las chicas que permanecían dormidas para remecer sus cuerpos, y de esa manera, despertarlas. Se trataba de una situación bastante incómoda el encontrarse más hacinadas que lo de costumbre por la culpa de la presencia de esas muchachas, que al parecer, nada tenían que ver con las que se encontraban en el húmedo recinto de madera. De pronto, una pelirroja de facciones marcadas y mirada perdida se paró sobre uno de los durísimos catres en los que las pobres muchachas habían intentado dormir toda la noche.

- ¡Atención! – dijo la pelirroja con un tono tan antipático que hizo pensar a Hermione que merecía esa chica, el peor de los castigos – ¡La semana próxima se realizará la prueba para escoger cuál de ustedes, repugnantes bestias, podrá acceder al puesto de guardiana que Lenina a dejado Vacante¡Es por esa razón que hoy no realizarán el tradicional entrenamiento con dagas y vainas acostumbrado para los días lunes, sino que a contar de hoy, y hasta el día anterior a la prueba, se las adiestrará en el uso de la espada!

- OHHH!!! – dijeron al unísono las chicas de existencia miserable, mientras aplaudían de estruendosa manera en el recinto.

- ¡Cállense¡No he terminado! - dijo la chica de manera histérica, mientras Hermione se preguntaba por qué el resto la escuchaba de manera tan respetuosa.

Un silencio generalizado reinó en la habitación inmediatamente.

- Así está mejor – señaló la muchacha de cabellos naranjos, tomando luego una bocanada de aire para continuar el anuncio que tanta conmoción había causado – ¡Cada día, a contar de mañana y, hasta el viernes, serán eliminadas cien de las que aquí aspiran a convertirse en guardiana! Eso, pequeñas ratas, significa que a contar del viernes ¡Sólo cien de ustedes permanecerá en la competencia!

Al pronunciar esas palabras un cuchicheo generalizado invadió nuevamente la habitación.

- ¡Es que no pueden permanecer en silencio! – Exclamó la antipática pelirroja, mientras el silencio se apoderaba, una vez más, del oscuro establecimiento – El día sábado – continuó diciendo la muchacha - el amo Draco escogerá a cinco de las cien restantes, siendo, todas las demás, eliminadas.

- ¡Pero eso es muy injusto! – exclamó una morena que se encontraba sentada en uno de los catres en la esquina derecha del húmedo recinto.

- ¡No toleraré que me interrumpan de esa manera! Si vuelves a obstaculizar mi discurso- dijo la pelirroja con la mirada fija en la morena que había intercedido – lo arrepentirás gravemente ¿Entendido?

- Sí.

- ¿Si que?

- Si, mi queridísima guardiana.

- Así está mejor – señaló la pelirroja haciendo señas para demostrar que su discurso aún no había acabado - Sucede que – continuó diciendo la chica - el domingo serán las cinco elegidas, sometidas a diversas pruebas bastante… ¿Cómo es la palabra¿Mortales? – preguntó la muchacha con manifiesta satisfacción en la expresión de su cara, provocando la impaciencia de las desmemoriadas reunidas en el recinto - El día lunes – continuó la muchacha - dos de ustedes permanecerán en la competencia, y la vencedora ¡ocupará el puesto de la desafortunada Lenina!

- Estimadísima guardiana – dijo, alzando su brazo, una chica bastante pequeña, que Hermione no había visto nunca.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – respondió la enfurecida muchacha.

- ¿Se puede una abstener de participar?

- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡Asquerosa cobarde! – Rió la antipática de cabello anaranjado – Pues sí, puedes abstenerte, aunque, eres tú la estúpida que desaprovechas la oportunidad de acceder a una mejor calidad de vida, junto con el cuidado directo del amo Draco.

Así que de eso se trataba todo esto, pensó Hermione al pronunciar, la pelirroja, estas últimas palabras. _El cuidado directo del amo Draco…_

No había podido dejar de pensar, siquiera un instante, en ese rubio, gracias al cual, había recobrado su movilidad. Le estaba tan agradecida, y, _era tan apuesto._ Pero no, ella estaba segura de que él no la escogería entre las 5 afortunadas. Simplemente lo sabía, no podía ser posible, había muchachas tan bellas en ese lugar.

Un portazo interrumpió las cavilaciones en las que Hermione se hallaba sumida en ese momento. Las chicas de negro, se habían ido, y los murmullos de sus compañeras, se habían transformado en gritos de satisfacción, para comentar la gran oportunidad que se les había presentado. Quién de ellas sería la afortunada. Quién lograría salir de esa pocilga, para acceder, de esa manera, a la soñada vida que habían estado esperando.

- ¿Entiendes ahora Vania? – preguntó la Rubia de los ojos oscuros a la castaña que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de uno de los catres de madera.

- ¿Entiendo qué?

- Que es posible escalar.

- Oh. Era eso – dijo con un tono cabizbajo Hermione Granger – Pero olvidaste un detalle esencial.

- ¿Qué detalle? – preguntó la confundida muchacha.

- Que es prácticamente imposible –dijo la castaña con la mirada perdida.

- No lo es – dijo con un tono decidido la chica de la cabellera rubia - La oportunidad existe, y yo, te ayudaré a lograrlo.

- ¡De qué estás hablando! – Exclamó la sorprendida castaña – Tú, al igual que yo, debes hacer todo lo posible para acceder a ese puesto.

- No. Yo no puedo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Hermione un tanto molesta ante la actitud resignada de la rubia – Todas podemos, al menos, intentarlo.

- No. Una guardiana, Vania, tiene que ser una verdadera guerrera. Debe ser una muchacha valiente, capaz de dar incluso su vida para proteger a la de su amo. Debe ser una experta en la espada, las vainas, el hacha, las dagas y debe además, tener buena puntería, para manejar, de esa manera, el arco y la flecha. Una guardiana debe ser una mujer inteligente, conocedora de todos los hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos. Debe manejar la técnica para la realización de pociones a la perfección… Una guardiana debe ser además, una excelente amante.

- Se oye un tanto difícil – dijo Hermione bastante perpleja – pero, no perderemos nada intentándolo – dijo la castaña con decisión, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cintura y fruncía el ceño.

- Yo ni siquiera puedo tomar la espada.

- ¡Todas podemos…!

- ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! – Se adelantó a decir la rubia de ojos oscuros antes que Hermione acabara de decir la suya.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione con un tono más amable.

- Hay una cosa que sí recuerdo de mi pasado, Vania – dijo la rubia mientras clavaba su mirada al piso para ocultar el hecho de que sus ojos se habían humedecido por completo.

- No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el mentón de la muchacha para que esta última la mirara directamente a los ojos.

- No lo es, pero yo quiero hacerlo – señaló la rubia adoptando una postura más firme - Eres la primera que accede a conversar conmigo en este lugar tan repulsivo.

- Entonces…

- La muerte de mi hermana.

- ¡Ohhh! – alcanzó a decir Hermione con un grito ahogado.

- Yo presencié su dolorosa muerte… hice todo lo posible, pero…

- ¡Por favor no te culpes de aquello! – dijo la castaña mientras tomaba las manos de la chica con dulzura.

- La herida provocada por la espada, era tan profunda…

- ¡Por favor¡No te culpes!

- Nunca podré olvidar ese momento – dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida – al levantarme, al acostarme, al realizar las labores que aquí nos encomiendan, a la hora del entrenamiento, así como también, a la hora de la comida – continuaba relatando Delta.

- Ahora entiendo tus temores…

- Al igual que yo, tenía el cabello rubio. Era tan dulce. Era una gran soñadora. Al menos ese recuerdo no podrán arrebatármelo – dijo la chica de los ojos oscuros con seguridad.

- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Luna.

- Es un nombre maravilloso.

- Lo sé.

La conversación de las dos muchachas se vio interrumpida por unos campanazos estruendosos. Hermione sentía que el mundo se estuviera batiendo a duelo en ese momento. Se cubrieron los oídos con sus manos, sabiendo que su maniobra no funcionaría a la hora de impedir que ese sonido estrepitoso las incomodara de manera gigantesca. Luego de un momento; El silencio…

- ¡Por Merlín¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo en que había quedado tendida después del bullicioso resonar de esa campana.

- Ese es el incómodo sonido al que tendrás que acostumbrarte si no consigues ocupar el puesto de guardiana – contestó la rubia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio superior.

- Pues, esa campana estúpida, es la que nos pone al tanto, en cada momento del día, de cada una de las actividades.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo la castaña con sorpresa – ¿La tocan más de una vez al día?

- Pues sí- dijo la chica de los ojos oscuros – El primer campanazo es para avisar que es hora de entrenar, el segundo para ir a tomar la única merienda que nos dan al día, el tercero, para finalizar la hora de almuerzo y dar una bienvenida a la de trabajos forzosos, y el cuarto para ir a dormir.

- Estos imbéciles…

- Ya te acostumbrarás. Es hora de entrenar, apresúrate o llegaremos con retraso.

- Está bien – dijo la castaña un tanto aturdida.

Las dos muchachas salieron de aquel aposento incómodo luego de abrir el portón de madera húmeda roída por el moho. Tras empujar ese montón de tablas añejas se encontraron con una escalera de ladrillos. Las paredes estaban tan juntas, que por la angosta escalinata no podía subir más de una persona a la vez. Hermione debió afirmarse de las paredes que rodeaban el conjunto de escalones, porque estaban estos construidos de manera tan empinada, que resultaba bastante fácil perder el equilibrio.

- Por fin un poco de aire Fresco – Dijo la joven de cabello rubio una vez que salió por el orificio que daba a la cancha de entrenamiento, extendiendo, al mismo tiempo, su brazo para tomar la mano de Hermione y ayudarla a conseguir el mismo objetivo.

Hermione pisó tierra firme, se puso de pie y observó. Era maravilloso. Verde esmeralda. Era la hierba del color más hermoso que había presenciado. No entendía cómo eran ellos capaces de manchar un regalo tan preciado de la naturaleza con la ejecución de esos entrenamientos con objetivos infernales. El lugar se hallaba ahora plagado de muchachas. Eran todas tan distintas ¿Cuál habría sido su pasado? Eso ya no importaba. Lo único relevante era que su destino era el mismo. Pero Hermione Granger daría todo de sí para cambiarlo.

Fue ahí cuando la divisó. La muchacha blanca de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba de pie con una espada de plata en sus manos. De pronto, la chica comenzó a flamear una bandera de color verde de, alrededor de 2 metros de largo y medio metro de ancho. Hermione miró a su alrededor y habían unas diez chicas efectuando la misma maniobra.

- ¡Apresúrate! – Gritó Delta a Hermione Granger – ¡Vamos con Arianne antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Las dos chicas corrieron en dirección a la blanca muchacha. La mayor parte de las jóvenes marchaba en la misma directriz. Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas. Ella sabía que, de alguna manera, sólo con esa muchacha tendría oportunidad de ganar la competencia. Las dos jóvenes llegaron hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos negros. Delta tocó la bandera con ímpetu y tomó de la mano de Hermione para que efectuara la misma maniobra.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho tocar la bandera? – Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba inmensas bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

- Porque es la manera de contabilizar a la gente – respondió Delta mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

- No comprendo – dijo la castaña abrumada.

- Pues sucede que cada guardiana, puede entrenar, como máximo, a cincuenta de nosotras. De ahí que utilicen las banderas. Las cincuenta primeras chicas que toquen la bandera de una guardiana podrán efectuar el entrenamiento diario con la misma.

- ¿y si eres la número cincuenta y uno?

- Pues te sucede eso – dijo Delta mientras apuntaba con su brazo como una muchacha salía expulsada al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

La chica de cabello liso se paró sobre una plataforma de metal que, al parecer, constituía la señal para que las aprendices se reunieran en torno a su persona, para escuchar, de esa manera, su discurso matutino. Delta se levantó del suelo en el que se hallaba tendida, mientras Hermione la esperaba para acudir al sector donde la guardiana esperaba pacientemente.

-¡Atención! – Gritó de pronto la guardiana de cabello negro, mientras el resto de las muchachas que la rodeaban, aminoraban los sonidos a un mero cuchicheo hasta llegar, luego de unos segundos, a un silencio absoluto. Las que aún no se reunían en torno a su superiora apresuraron su marcha para acercarse a ella.

- Entiendo que ya saben que el día de hoy la práctica se centrará en el uso de la espada – decía con voz enérgica la blanca muchacha, mientras el resto de las chicas asentía con excitación – Pues bien - continuó diciendo la guardiana con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba – el entrenamiento será arduo, pero efectivo. Asignaré parejas de combate que me encargaré de que varíen cada una hora exacta, para que, de esa manera, manejen el uso de la espada frente a las diversas técnicas que cada una de ustedes podría llegar a desarrollar. Recuerden además, que las eliminaciones comienzan mañana. Cada guardiana eliminará a diez de sus aprendices cada día, para poder, de esa manera, excluir el total de cien chicas por día, establecido en las reglas de este concurso. Espero, y haré todo lo posible, para que la ganadora se encuentre en mi grupo de entrenamiento – acabó diciendo la muchacha mientras se bajaba de la plataforma sobre la que había emitido su discurso.

- ¿Estimadísima guardiana? – Preguntó la misma muchacha pequeña que había intercedido el discurso de la pelirroja hacía un rato.

- Llámame Arianne si es posible querida épsilon.

- Bueno ¿Arianne? – decía tímidamente la pequeña sonrojándose ante la confianza que la guardiana le había manifestado – sucede que, no me gustan las espadas…

- No te preocupes pequeña, haz pareja con Delta y les pasaré las dagas – contestó la muchacha mientras guiñaba un ojo a la rubia de ojos oscuros.

Hermione miró inmediatamente a Delta, quien, al notarlo, le respondió el gesto subiendo los hombros y abriendo sus ojos, para dejar en claro que no tenía la menor idea de cómo la guardiana sabía acerca de su especie de fobia hacia las espadas. Arianne se acercó a las muchachas asignando a una chica trigueña de ojos grises, bastante hermosa, como la primera pareja a la que Hermione debía enfrentar. La castaña se encontraba nerviosa ante, lo que sin saberlo, era el momento perfecto para demostrar su gran habilidad.

- ¡Comiencen! – Gritó estrepitosamente la alba muchacha, luego de haber emparejado a las cincuenta chicas que entrenarían bajo su mandato, estirando su brazo hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían las otras nueve guardianas dispersadas por el terreno, para señalizar el inicio de la contienda.

Era impresionante. Quinientas mujeres batiéndose a duelo se vislumbraban en el prado sobre el cual ejecutaban diariamente sus prácticas. Era evidente la habilidad y soltura demostrada por unas, así como la indiscutible torpeza para manejar la espada, manifestada por otras. Había unas que no podían tomar del mango del arma asignada, sin ser abatidas antes por sus respectivas compañeras de pelea. Muchas caían al suelo de manera tan potente, que resultaría comprensible que abandonaran la causa por la que entrenaban en ese mismo instante. Pero ninguna lo hizo. Una y otra vez fueron derribadas, así como, una y otra vez volvieron a levantarse y retomar, de esa manera, el ritmo de combate interrumpido por la caída.

- ¡Cambio de pareja! – Exclamó Arianne tras una hora exacta del inicio de la práctica asignada para ese día.

La guardiana de cabellos negros tardó pocos minutos en reasignar las parejas de combate, sin antes haber hecho unas incomprensibles anotaciones en un cuadernillo de hojas amarillas y cubierta de madera, sobre los resultados que cada una de las muchachas había manifestado en su primera pelea.

- ¡Empiecen! – dijo la guardiana con voz dulce, extendiendo su brazo hacia delante, luego de efectuar la última de sus anotaciones en su misterioso cuadernillo.

Las muchachas reiniciaron sus combates.

La luz que iluminaba el prado sobre el que las aprendices ponían en práctica sus técnicas de ofensiva, se había hecho más densa conforme avanzaba el día. Las horas fueron transcurriendo de manera tan rápida, que Hermione no parecía tener conciencia de que ya era siete las muchachas que había vencido por medio de la habilidad en el manejo de la espada que, ni ella misma, estaba al tanto de que poseía. Su manejo con el arma asignada era tan impresionante, que alrededor de veinticinco de las cincuenta muchachas que formaban grupo de entrenamiento con ella, habían desechado su oportunidad de acceder al codiciado puesto prometido, luego de aceptar que, ni aún el más arduo de los entrenamientos, podría ayudarles a la hora de vencer a la misteriosa allegada llamada Vania.

- ¡¿Dónde haz aprendido a manejar la espada de esa manera?! – Preguntaba la octava contrincante de la castaña mientras esquivaba la embestida que esta última había arremetido con una destreza impresionante.

- ¡No tengo idea! – respondía la muchacha de ojos marrones y cabello prominente al mismo tiempo que efectuaba una maniobra tan asombrosa que parecía una ironía de mal gusto el que no recordara la causa de su elogiable maestría.

- ¡Cómo que no sabes! – reaccionó diciendo la joven al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo tras el ataque certero efectuado por la castaña.

- Pues mi memoria… - comenzó diciendo la diestra chica, mientras ofrecía a su contrincante su mano para que esta última la tomara y pudiese levantarse del suelo.

- Entiendo – se adelantó a responder la muchacha justo en el momento que tomaba de la mano ofrecida por la castaña – yo tampoco tengo recuerdos en mi cabeza – terminó diciendo la menuda muchacha mirando a Hermione Granger directamente a los ojos.

Las dos jóvenes se posicionaron de la manera correcta para reiniciar su entrenamiento, pero el estridente sonido de la campana establecida para anunciar el término de la práctica se instauró sorpresivamente en el ambiente de manera tan potente que fueron pocas las que permanecieron de pie ante, lo que constituía, una sacudida de las más incómodas que la castaña le había tocado experimentar. Hermione mantuvo el equilibrio tan naturalmente que la guardiana de los ojos azules abrió, luego de haber retornado el silencio, su cuadernillo de anotaciones para dejar constancia de otra de las, por ahora, inexplicables habilidades demostradas por la muchacha de ojos marrones y cabello prominente. El entrenamiento había terminado y la desmemoriada Granger había destacado positivamente en el mismo.

* * *

_Espero sus comentarios y por sobre todo, proposiciones para complementar la escritura que tengo planeada ... Sus reviews me dan ánimo..._


	4. Confesiones

_**Dohriak:** Prometo que voy a ahondar en esa pareja. De hecho, eso es, en parte lo que he pensado._

_**Umbercita: **amiga! gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero mucho. Tu sabes, que en parte, te dedico el fic tb a ti._

_Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo dedicado a los amigos de nuestra querida Hermione. Aprovecho de recordar que, este fic, NO SE BASA EN LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO. _

* * *

Capítulo 4

Confesiones.

- ¿Wesley? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo luego de tomar de un solo trago un vaso colmado de cerveza de manteca.

- Pues sí – respondía la confundida madre del joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos con la infructuosa esperanza de que el chico recobrara la memoria.

- ¿y?... ¿Soy hijo único?

- Pues, verás – Dijo titubeando la señora Wesley – Tu padre y yo queríamos una familia grande…

- Oh. Entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo con la boca colmada del emparedado al que acababa de dar un mordisco - ¿Cuántos hermanos tengo¿Uno?

- Pues…

- ¿Dos?

- Seis.

- ¡Seis hermanos! –exclamó Ron tan sorprendido que soltó sin querer su bocadillo cayendo éste dentro del masetero de una planta cercana – Ahora entiendo – señaló el chico - a lo que Harry se refería cuando me dijo que mis padres no habían perdido su tiempo.

- !!!¿¿¿Que harry te dijo qué???!!! – Exclamó la sorprendida madre del muchacho – Harry sería incapaz… es sólo un adolescente…

- je je je je – rió nerviosamente el pelirrojo – sólo estaba bromeando.

La puerta de la obscura y fría habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió de pronto ante la sorpresiva llegada de unos cuantos hermanos del desafortunado desmemoriado. Ron figuraba boquiabierto contemplando a los que, según le habían señalado, poseían su misma alcurnia, pese a que el muchacho sentía que era la primera vez que vislumbraba a aquellos individuos.

- ¡Hola Ron! – dijeron al unísono dos gemelos que Ron creía no haber visto nunca.

- Ho… ¿Hola?

- ¿Cómo estás hermano? – preguntó dulcemente una muchacha de cabello liso y color anaranjado mientras se sentaba en una roñosa silla situada en la esquina de la habitación.

- Pues ¿Mejor imposible? – dijo el pelirrojo con un tono bastante irónico ante la incómoda situación de tener que responder a las preguntas y saludos de perfectos extraños.

- Hola amigo – saludaba finalmente el chico de cabello oscuro y desordenado de la cicatriz en la frente, mientras ingresaba por el orificio de la puerta del cuarto que parecía empequeñecerse gravemente, cada vez que un nuevo cuerpo ocupaba el espacio destinado para sus habitantes.

- ¡Al fin están todos reunidos! – dijo la señora Wesley juntando sus manos y esbozando una calurosa sonrisa.

- Hermione… - comenzó a decir la adolescente sentada en la esquina.

- Sí, Ginny – alcanzó a decir primero la madre de la chica impidiendo que esta última acabara la frase – No es el momento de atormentar aún más a tu querido hermano – dijo con un tono severo la mujer, para no dejar dudas respecto de la importancia de guardar silencio en ese momento.

- Está bien mamá – dijo casi imperceptiblemente la muchacha al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el piso de barro endurecido en el que se hallaban situados.

- Los dejaré solos un momento, entiendo que a veces los adolescentes creen que la presencia de una madre estorba en la habitación. Sé que es algo de la edad… No es que me moleste...

- ¡Nos vemos en la comida Mamá! – dijeron los Gemelos para impedir que su madre comenzara a dar su discurso sobre "una madre presente en la casa" que había constituido el principal motivo para inventar, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, que todos en esa morada se estaban volviendo sordos.

En el mismo instante en el que la mujer puso un pie fuera de la morada en la que se hallaban situados, los jóvenes brujos se acercaron tanto a Ron que este estuvo a punto de cubrirse con sus brazos ante lo que constituía un natural impulso de protección frente a la presencia de los, todavía, desconocidos con los que estaba viviendo. Los gemelos se sentaron en el húmedo suelo sobre el que estaban situados. La muchacha de cabellos naranjos acercó su silla, para poder, de esa manera, hablar más íntimamente con su confundido hermano. Harry, por su parte, se apoyó sobre la pared ubicada al lado de donde su desmemoriado amigo se hallaba sentado.

- A si que ¿Es cierto lo que nos ha contado Harry? – preguntó Fred con nerviosismo a Ron, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de su hermano George comenzaban a adquirir un brillo tan acentuado, que cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría haber adivinado la gran expectación que embargaba al gemelo en ese instante.

- ¿Qué les ha contado Harry? – Preguntó el desmemoriado pelirrojo mientras clavaba su mirada en dirección al orificio de salida, demostrando de esa manera, su colosal intención de escapar de esa ola de preguntas.

- Pues ¿Es verdad que no recuerdas nada? – señaló la pelirroja con un tono que denotaba una manifiesta tristeza.

- Sí. Es cierto

- Oh. ¡Ron! – Exclamó la muchacha mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos.

- SHHH!!! – Cállate Ginny – intervino Fred ante la ruidosa reacción de su hermana – recuerda que nadie… - comenzó a decir el mismo gemelo.

- …puede oír absolutamente nada de lo que digamos esta tarde en esta habitación – acabó diciendo George.

- ¿y qué es tan absolutamente secreto para que…? – comenzó preguntado Ron tan ruidosamente que ambos gemelos se abalanzaron sobre él para cubrir su boca.

- Pues veras Ron – Intervino una voz proveniente desde la pared más cercana al muchacho – Voldemort cree que ha ganado – señaló el chico, provocando al instante, el estremecimiento de los que allí se encontraban presentes, al pronunciar el nombre del temido enemigo.

- Por Merlín ¡¿Quién es ese tal Voldemort del que se asustan tanto?! - preguntó Ron en un tono tan despreocupado, que sus hermanos se comenzaron a lanzar miradas de manifiesta sorpresa y desconcierto, ante el pronunciamiento del nombre del innombrable de parte del pelirrojo preso de una arraigada amnesia.

- Ron – continuó diciendo Harry – No perderé mi tiempo en relatarte la historia de Lord Voldemort – dijo con tono cortante el chico de la cicatriz – pero sí te diré una cosa…

-¿Qué se supone que deba saber…?

-… Por culpa de Voldemort estamos atrapados en una época a la que no pertenecemos – acabó diciendo el muchacho.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que…? – comenzó a preguntar el chico….

Fue en ese momento que Ron lo notó. Él no podía recordar nada de su pasado, pero, de alguna manera, sus precarios conocimientos en materias ajenas a las que la experiencia le había proporcionado, permanecían inalterados ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo, sus supuestos hermanos, así como su aparente amigo Harry, con esos atuendos tan diferentes a la que él mismo llevaba puestos¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes, que la habitación en la que se hallaban inmersos no era más que una construcción de adobe, con una arquitectura y formas que no era propias de la línea temporal a la que, su instinto le señalaba, estaba acostumbrado?

Tanto sus hermanos, así como su supuesto amigo Harry, tenían sus piernas cubiertas con calzas de lana que se extendían desde el pie. Estas prendas se hallaban bordadas y adornadas, y se encontraban ajustadas a las pantorrillas por medio de correas entrecruzadas. Los tres muchachos, que se habían convertido en el centro de las miradas de Ron Wesley en ese momento, llevaban sobre sus hombros, capas de lana rectangulares, y, por alguna extraña razón que el desmemoriado pelirrojo evidentemente desconocía, el lado izquierdo de la ropa que llevaban puesta, no era del mismo color que el derecho. Ginny, por su parte, llevaba puesta una falda de forma cuadrada, la cual se extendía desde la cintura, para culminar con cuatro picos en el extremo inferior. En la parte superior de su vestimenta, traía puesta la muchacha, una especie de camisa con mangas bastante ajustadas que hicieron pensar a Ron que era una suerte que su hermana llevara puesto ese ropaje, ya que era tan feo, que no debía preocuparse porque algún atrevido la siguiera con la mirada. La pelirroja, además, tenía su cabeza cubierta con un tocado blanco, el cual se encontraba sujeto con cintas atadas debajo de la barbilla. Sus piernas, a diferencia de la de los muchachos, no se hallaban cubiertas con calzas, pero en cuanto a los zapatos, todos usaban una especie de zapatillas abiertas fabricadas con cuero de vaca.

- Veo que al fin has comenzado a notar lo que sucede Ron – Señaló Fred mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda de su hermano.

- Pues…

- Verás Ron – continuó diciendo Harry antes de que su amigo terminara la frase que había comenzado a pronunciar – Voldemort nos ha dividido en los pasajes de la historia. De ahí que la victoria de los mortífagos se haya materializado. Los mortífagos han ganado desde que sus contrincantes han desaparecido del tiempo y del espacio en que estos se encuentran viviendo – señaló Harry un poco incómodo ante la situación de relatarle al pelirrojo sobre unos adversarios que este último desconocía.

- Los mortífagos, hermano, son los partidarios de _tu sabes quién _– dijo Ginny en un intento de esclarecer el confuso panorama en el que se hallaba inmerso su hermano en ese momento.

- ya veo… - dijo el chico bastante ofuscado con la ola de información que había estado recibiendo – Pero ¿No podemos vivir en esta época simplemente? Me refiero – continuó diciendo el chico ante la mirada acechante de sus oyentes – a que ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser acostumbrarse a vivir en un período diferente?

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres amigo – respondió el chico de la cicatriz en la frente – pero las cosas son un poco más complejas de lo que te imaginas en este momento.

- Explícame, pues de lo contrario, saldré de esta choza y comenzaré mi nueva vida de… ¿campesino del siglo XIII? – dijo el chico mirando una vez más al orificio de la habitación que daba hacia la salida.

- Sucede Ron – señaló Harry – que tu padre, así como muchos otros, se encuentran en este momento, viviendo en lugares y épocas diferentes de la que nosotros mismos nos hallamos inmersos. Voldemort – continuó diciendo el chico de los anteojos provocando el estremecimiento de los presentes – se ha encargado de que nuestra separación no sea territorial simplemente, sino que también, temporal.

- Ese desgraciado… - Expresó Ron ante la noticia de un padre perdido por los albores de la historia – y ustedes –continuó diciendo el desmemoriado muchacho - ¿saben siquiera en que época se halla perdido mi padre?

- No Ron – respondió una apenada Ginny – Ni siquiera hemos llegado a suponer el lugar, y mucho menos, la época en la que nuestro padre se halla perdido.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Ron con un tono bastante tajante - ¡¡¡Cuál se supone que es su magnífico plan!!! – Gritó el muchacho bastante alterado mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se había encontrado sentado durante toda la conversación.

- Cálmate Ron – dijo Fred mientras le hacía señas a su hermano para que se sentara nuevamente.

Ron tomó asiento mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para resistir el impacto que lo había alterado de manera sobrecogedora.

- Lo que pasa Ron – continuó relatando su amigo – es que al parecer, cada uno de los adversarios de Voldemort, se ha perdido en períodos de la historia diferentes – expresó Harry, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación por la imposibilidad de mantenerse quieto a causa de los nervios que lo invadían en ese mismo instante.

- Genial –dijo Ron en un tono sarcástico ante la noticia que su amigo acababa de proporcionarle – y me podrías explicar una cosa – expresó el desmemoriado pelirrojo en un tono bastante alterado - ¿En qué época se supone que nos encontrábamos cuando me rescataste de ese bosque? Porque, si mi memoria no me falla – dijo Ron ante lo que en otro momento habría constituido un gracioso chiste proveniente de un enfermo de amnesia – ese chico rubio, que al parecer es uno de nuestros grandes adversarios, también estaba presente en esa misma época y lugar de la historia.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano te saltaría esa duda amigo- expresó Harry mientras detenía su marcha alrededor de la obscura, fría y húmeda habitación en la que se encontraban – sucede que – continuó diciendo el muchacho de la cicatriz en la frente – por alguna extraña razón, yo tuve por unos momentos la facultad de traspasar el _Portal de Cronos_.

- ¿Portal de Cronos? – Preguntó el confundido amigo de Harry.

- Es el Portal del tiempo amigo. - explicó Harry - Por alguna razón que desconozco, los poderes de Voldemort se conectaron con los míos en un momento que resultó crucial para poder efectuar tu rescate. Luego de haberte encontrado, reaccionaste por unos momentos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de tu amnesia…

- Lo recuerdo – señaló el desmemoriado pelirrojo.

- Después de aquello, perdiste una vez más tu conexión con la realidad… Luego de que quedaste inconciente nuevamente, te hice traspasar junto conmigo el portal de Cronos, para poder de esa manera, reunirte con parte de tu familia.

-Y ahora ¿Qué ha sucedido con esa facultad tuya de traspasar ese portal del que me hablas? – preguntó Ron bastante interesado.

- Al parecer Voldemort notó que yo estaba uniéndolos a todos en un mismo período…

- ¿¿¿ah??? – intervino Ron un tanto desconcertado.

- Pues verás Ron – dijo Harry tras un suspiro ante lo que resultaba un relato bastante complicado – En un comienzo, cada uno de los aquí reunidos había caído en un período histórico diferente. De ahí que, al darme cuenta de mi extraña facultad, comencé a traspasar una y otra vez el Portal, accediendo de esa manera, a épocas y lugares diferentes dentro de las mismas, para rescatar del aislamiento a los que podía.

- ¿Y se podría saber por qué escogiste un lugar tan espantoso como centro de la agrupación? – dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que echaba un fugaz vistazo a la horrenda choza en la que se hallaban reunidos.

- Sucede que este lugar es, precisamente, el que nos da esperanzas para reencontrarnos con cada uno de los integrantes de la Orden del fénix. Por favor Ron, no pongas esa cara, prometo que te explicaré de qué se trata la Orden, pero por ahora, me gustaría que te quedes con la general idea de que son parte de tu _equipo de lucha._ – Se adelantó a decir Harry ante el desconcierto de Ron tras el pronunciamiento de las palabras _Orden del Fénix._

- Está bien Harry, prometo no hacer preguntas sobre esa supuesta Orden. Ahora, explícame por favor – continuó diciendo el confundido pelirrojo - qué es lo que este lugar tiene que nos da esas esperanzas que me has señalado.

- Sucede que durante el tiempo en que me fue posible traspasar el portal a mi criterio, pude comprender que existen ciertos umbrales de tiempo capaces de conectar un lugar y período de la historia determinado con otro territorio y momento también determinado, sin necesidad de ninguna facultad extraordinaria.

- No entiendo – dijo Ron mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos ante lo que resultaba una información bastante complicada.

- En síntesis Ron, en este lugar existe, en alguna parte que deberemos encontrar, un umbral del tiempo que nos conectaría directamente con nuestro propio periodo histórico. Una vez encontrado el umbral, podremos acceder por fin a nuestra era, y poder, de esa manera, combatir directamente con los mortífagos, así como también con Voldemort – señaló Harry mientras Ron y el resto de sus oyentes se acercaba cada vez un poco más al chico de la cicatriz en la frente ante lo que resultaba un relato extraordinario.

- ¿Harry? – intervino de pronto la única muchacha presente en la habitación.

- Dime Ginny – respondió Harry al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un color cercano al rojo.

- Aún si lográramos llegar a nuestra época ¿Cómo crees que pueda llegar a ser posible vencer a esa cantidad de mortífagos que, evidentemente, están más preparados que nosotros?

- Pues verás Ginny – dijo Harry ante la pregunta que sabía que, en algún momento, alguno de los presentes formularía – Una de las cosas que noté cuando volví a nuestro periodo histórico a rescatar a Ron, fue que la conexión que tengo con Voldemort, respecto a la capacidad de cruzar el _Portal de Cronos_, es inmanejable si los dos nos encontramos en el mismo tiempo.

- No entiendo lo que dices – intervino un concentrado Fred al mismo momento que cambiaba la posición de sus pies que, por el tiempo que habían permanecido estáticos, estaban siendo presos de un incómodo calambre.

- Sucede que Voldemort, descubrió mi facultad de cruzar el _Portal de Cronos_, antes de que yo encontrara a Ron. No obstante lo anterior, este no pudo detener que yo lo trajera a ésta época, porque al parecer, mientras más cerca nos encontramos, menor es su poder para impedir que yo pueda traspasar el Portal a la época que desee… Sólo después que yo atravesé el Portal para llegar a este lugar, mi conexión se disipó por completo, esto último, porque al encontrarme en un tiempo tan remoto del que Voldemort se encuentra, le es más fácil a este impedir y restringir por completo mi capacidad de pasearme por los pasadizos de la historia.

- Y eso – intervino Ron - ¿Qué beneficio nos trae?

- Pues que una vez que nos encontremos en nuestro tiempo – continuó Harry – yo tendré plena capacidad para cruzar el Portal hacia dónde desee. De ahí que podré ir en rescate del resto de los miembros de la Orden para reunirlos, esta vez, en nuestro periodo histórico. Una vez reunidos todos, podremos dar el sorpresivo ataque final para revertir el curso de los acontecimientos actuales.

- Entiendo – dijo Ron luego de que Harry hubiese terminado su relato – Se oye un tanto difícil, pero, por alguna razón que desconozco, no me parece una novedad que seamos nosotros los que participemos en este tipo de líos y enredos extraños – acabó diciendo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sobrecogedora.

- Gracias amigo – dijo Harry también con una sonrisa en el rostro pese la situación extrema en la que se encontraban.

De pronto, un silencio invadió la habitación. Era como si tras haber relatado los sucesos acaecidos, así como, el supuesto plan, que deberían los chicos poner en marcha lo más rápido que sus posibilidades se lo permitieran, no existiese absolutamente nada que comentar, relatar o discutir. Al parecer, sus atenciones se encontraban, por ahora, divagando por los pasajes de una existencia confusa, extraña y poco acogedora. Quizás, cada uno de los jóvenes magos sabía, gracias a sus cavilaciones internas, que era tan escasa la probabilidad de retornar a aquella vida maravillosa que los había reunido, que su objetivo se iba deformando cada día, hasta llegar a convertirse en una simple plegaria, que exigía a gritos que, ninguno de los que allí estaban, como los que se hallaban perdidos por los parajes de la existencia, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, con un último respiro ahogado que le llevara la vida.

La pelirroja se había puesto de pie. Se encontraba a unos pasos del chico de la cicatriz. Se notaba inquieta. Sus manos y frente eran, en ese momento, presa de un sudor incómodo. El corazón de la muchacha latía tan fuerte, que de haberse encontrado en una situación menos compleja, habría exclamado con resonancia, la dolorosa y lamentable noticia que en ese momento la aquejaba. Había permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo, que sentía que si no decía algo, sería condenada a una vida de consternación constante. Por Merlín, qué era lo que había hecho. Sí, se lo contaría a Harry, ella debía decírselo a Harry… Pero allí estaba, a unos pasos del chico que había escogido como depositario de sus confesiones, sin poder siquiera, despegar un poco sus labios, para poder de esa manera, emitir al menos, un sonido de alerta. Estática. Ginny se encontraba detenida ante lo que constituía la causa de sus lamentos.

- Pues, tengo bastante hambre – dijo Ron interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que había reinado durante un par de minutos.

- ¿No acabas de comer de los emparedados que Mamá te había preparado? – Preguntó Fred con el tono alegre que lo caracterizaba.

- Pues sí – Dijo el desmemoriado pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que levantaba los hombros - creo que mi cuerpo me está exigiendo un poco de carne asada – dijo Ron, ahora sobándose el estómago con las manos - ¿Por qué no vamos a fuera a caminar por este pueblucho a ver si encontramos algo?

- Está bien Ron – dijo Harry con un tono de resignación evidente.

Los muchachos comenzaron a salir uno a uno por el orificio de la habitación que daba hacia la salida. Ginny permanecía estática ante una situación de la que, hace bastante rato, se había sentido superada. Su respiración era agitada, mientras que sus ojos, habían adquirido un brillo tan evidente, que hubiera bastado con mirarla para notar que, por alguna razón por ahora desconocida, esa chica era presa de una turbación indiscutible.

- ¿No vas con nosotros Ginny? – Preguntó de pronto Harry, al mismo tiempo que se volcaba para ver a la chica.

Ginny levanto su rostro, el cual había permanecido estático apuntando directamente al piso. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron de manera tan penetrante, que habría sido fácil creer que, el universo se reducía en ese instante, a la presencia de ese par de individuos perdidos en los albores de la existencia.

- ¿Ginny? – alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que la muchacha comenzara a correr con toda la energía que pudo extraer de sus cuerpo en esos momentos de debilidad extrema. La muchacha avanzó a empellones por el orificio de salida en el que su hermano George se encontraba aún inmerso.

- Pero ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – comenzó a decir el gemelo siendo, una vez más, apartado del camino, pero esta vez, era Harry Potter quien corría desenfrenadamente en busca de la muchacha.

La luz era tan penetrante que hasta el individuo con el sentido de la vista más desarrollado se habría sentido como un ciego en ese momento. Más por instinto que por la información que le proporcionaban los ojos, era que Ginny intentaba, inútilmente, de encontrar una salida. Su mirada fue, conforme avanzaba por el espacio extraño en el que se encontraba inmersa, acostumbrándose de a poco a los nuevos parajes que el destino le había deparado. El sonido de las aves cantando constituía la única compañía de la que Ginny se encontraba conciente en ese momento. El suelo sobre el que los pies de la muchacha se sostenían, en la angustiosa carrera que se había propuesto, no era más que tierra firme entremezclada con maleza seca de tonos amarillentos. Su respiración era ahora tan agitada, que la muchacha se hallaba presa de un pánico insoportable, ante la posibilidad de morir de asfixia. Pero no se detendría. No podía interrumpir ahora la inercia de avanzar hacia delante, a la que su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado.

A su izquierda vislumbró tantos Sauces como para sentir que era el verde el color que protagonizaba la existencia en ese pasado remoto, en el que deberían poner todos sus esfuerzos, para buscar, a partir de esa misma noche, el umbral del tiempo del que el apuesto de Harry les había comentado…

….No podía. Simplemente no podía seguir corriendo. Sus pulmones le dolían, era como si desde dentro le exigieran que se detuviera, perro ella necesitaba alejarse, era perentorio que lo hiciera…

- ¡Ginny¡Ginny despierta por favor! - Exclamaba un desesperado Harry luego de que la muchacha hubiese caído al suelo de manera tan repentina, que cualquiera hubiese creído que la vida se le había esfumado en aquel instante.

Harry se encontraba tendido en el suelo, intentando reanimar a quien, hacía ya mucho tiempo le había cautivado con todo aquello que la caracterizaba. Su mirada estaba tan clavada en el rostro de la muchacha, que no abría sido difícil olvidarse de que existía un universo más amplio del que constituían ese par de individuos en ese instante.

Ginny abrió los ojos.

Había tanta complicidad en el encuentro de sus miradas que sintió Ginny la perentoria necesidad sumergirse en búsqueda de aquella aventura siempre deseada por la muchacha. Pese al giro de los acontecimientos actuales, Ginny no dejaría jamás de anhelar estar con Harry.

- Ginny – comenzó diciendo el chico mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha.

Ginny desvió su mirada ante la acechante presencia del único individuo capaz de poner en marcha el cúmulo de hormonas que revoloteaban dentro de su cuerpo. Era como si el paso del oxígeno se hubiera detenido de pronto, para ser invadida por la asfixia que le provocaban esos ojos.

- Ginny, por favor, dime lo que te sucede – imploraba Harry mientras con un dócil movimiento de su mano giraba la cabeza de la muchacha para poder, de esa manera, presenciar nuevamente ese rostro que lo enloquecía – No entiendo, qué es lo que te pasa.

Los muchachos se encontraban situados bajo uno de los tantos Sauces que se posicionaban de manera imperante junto a la laguna de agua verdosa, sobre las que caían como seda las hojas hiladas maravillosamente. La superficie estaba, en ese lugar, constituida por tierra húmeda tan fina, que resultaban imperceptibles las partículas que, en otro lugar, habrían significado un incómodo componente, que habría obstaculizado la sensación de comodidad que sentían aquellos jóvenes en ese momento.

- Es mi culpa – dijo por primera vez la chica, mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a sentarse, pese a la aparente inmovilidad que aquejaba todo su organismo, por el examen que esos ojos verdes se encontraban realizando sobre su cuerpo.

- Tú, Ginny, no eres culpable de nada – dijo Harry mientras quitaba de la cabeza de la chica el tocado, que había perdido el color blanco, por el ennegrecimiento producido por la tierra salpicada sobre el mismo.

Harry no podía desviar la atención de esa muchacha. Su respiración se había tornado tan agitada, que resultaba evidente el efecto que la presencia de la pelirroja provocaba en el chico.

- Tu no entiendes Harry – dijo la joven en un intento de detener la perturbación de la que se sentía poseída en ese mismo instante.

- Ginny, no entiendo a lo que te refieres… - comenzó diciendo el chico con la mirada perdida en aquel paraíso extraño que constituían los ojos de esa muchacha.

Por supuesto que no lo entendía, pensó la pelirroja en ese momento. Nadie podría llegar a imaginar que, la causa de los problemas que aquejaban a su familia en ese instante, se encontraba tan cerca. Es que no entendía por qué nadie se había preguntado todavía el motivo de la amnesia de su hermano ¿Es que no les importaba¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en que alguno se cuestionara la causa de que Hermione Granger y Ron Wesley se encontraban en ese bosque?

Ginny, que se hallaba sentada sobre la tierra húmeda, aferró con tanta fuerza sus manos sobre la superficie, que llegó a sentir incluso, que el resto de su cuerpo se debilitaba con la maniobra efectuada. No sabía como decirlo. No podía ser ella la que tuviera que dar una noticia tan espantosa… pero debía hacerlo.

- Luna.

- ¿Qué pasa con Luna?

La pelirroja clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos que constituían la razón por la que seguiría luchando.

- Luna ha muerto.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado. El próximo cap. se centrará más en esa pareja que nos gusta tanto._


	5. Maquinaciones

_**Embercita: **Amiga disculpa por la confusión en el nombre!!! jajajaja _

_**Karyta34:** lo siento!! trataré de ser más clara, lo prometo. _

_Pues Bien. Espero que les guste el capítulo porque de aquí en adelante la historia se pone bastante interesante._

* * *

Capítulo 5

Maquinaciones 

En una esquina de la roñosa habitación se encontraba sentada la castaña. Parecía ser que su conciencia se hallaba inmersa en una lucha tan complicada, que había, al parecer, perdido las esperanzas de recuperar la templanza que alguna vez la había caracterizado ¿Quién era ella sino otra cosa que un ente extraño que ni ella misma reconocía?

Hermione había intentado, una y otra vez, desentrañar el misterio de su pasado. Pero no había podido. Sus esfuerzos habían sido vanos e infructuosos… ya no era su voluntad la que se encargaba de dirigir su vida. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que sus intenciones, se habían enredado tanto, que no sabía la pobre castaña qué era lo que realmente anhelaba.

- ¿Vania?

Hermione alzó de pronto su cabeza para observar a la rubia que la había sacado de sus cavilaciones.

- Dime Delta – Respondió la muchacha de ojos marrones y cabello prominente.

- Pues, he estado pensado… - comenzó a decir la muchacha de ojos obscuros, callándose de pronto ante la aparente inseguridad de decir lo que tenía pensado.

- Te escucho – dijo la castaña al tiempo que cambiaba la posición en la que había permanecido sentada durante tantas horas para poder, de esa manera, observar de mejor manera a la única muchacha que conocía realmente en ese lugar tan espantoso en el que se hallaba viviendo.

- Pues – continuó diciendo la rubia – he notado que eres la mejor en el manejo de la espada. De todas esas chicas, Vania, tú te encuentras entre las cien que el amo Draco deberá escoger hoy en la noche.

- Gracias Delta – dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el suelo para ocultar el brillo que sus ojos habían adquirido de forma repentina – pero pensar que sea yo una de las que escoja ese chico es…

- ¿imposible?

- Exacto. Me has robado las palabras de la boca. Es imposible – dijo la muchacha mirando, esta vez, a su amiga a los ojos. Su mirada denotaba tanta tristeza que la seguridad demostrada por la misma chica en el campo de entrenamiento, parecía haberse desplomado en ese mismo instante.

- Es precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablarte – continuó diciendo la Rubia.

- Bueno, me imagino que ahora te has dado cuenta que era cierto cuando te dije que la posibilidad de llegar a ser guardiana era demasiado remota para creer que alguna de nosotras sería la afortunada de llegar a ocupar ese puesto.

- Pues no Vania. Te quería hablar de todo lo contrario.

- No te entiendo – dijo la muchacha de los ojos marrones mientras adoptaba, una vez más, una nueva posición dado que la anterior había resultado un tanto incómoda – yo no soy ingenua. Me he dado cuenta que para ser guardiana no basta con las habilidades demostradas en el campo de entrenamiento… Sé que soy la mejor, pero jamás tendré oportunidad alguna de que ese chico, Draco, me escoja.

- ¿Y se podría saber por qué? – Preguntó un tanto alterada la rubia de ojos obscuros.

- porque…

- No oigo tus razones querida Vania – dijo en un tono bastante antipático la rubia.

- Porque no soy lo suficientemente bella – acabó diciendo la castaña al tiempo que cubría su cara con sus manos para ocultar la vergüenza que la embargaba en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Sabía que dirías eso! – dijo Delta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Hermione separó sus manos de su rostro para observar, sorprendida, la reacción de Delta ante aquella verdad que la acongojaba tanto ¿Es que era tan horrible, acaso, como para que se rieran en su cara de la fealdad que, lamentablemente, había heredado?

- ¡¡¡Noooooo!!! - exclamó la rubia de ojos obscuros luego de haber notado la expresión que había adoptado Hermione tras su último comentario – No me mal interpretes, por favor… - continuó diciendo la rubia – Sucede que he notado que… Bueno Vania, he notado que no tienes fe a tus atributos.

- ¿Cuáles atributos?

- Vez. Es precisamente de eso que quería hablarte Vania.

- No comprendo…

- Vania – comenzó a decir la rubia mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la castaña, para de esta manera, mantenerla estática en el momento de decirle lo que había planeado toda la noche – eres la mujer más atractiva en este campo de entrenamiento.

- ¡Por favor! – dijo la castaña lanzando una amarga risotada.

- Si Vania… lo eres - continuó diciendo la chica – es sólo que mientras no saques partido de todo lo que ocultas tras esa horrenda ropa que usas todos los días, no tendrás, claramente, oportunidad alguna en que el amo Draco te escoja.

- No se si te haz dado cuenta Delta, pero esa horrenda ropa de la que hablas, es la única que tengo. Además, por lo que he notado, todas se visten de la misma manera… - dijo Hermione echando un fugaz vistazo alrededor de la habitación en la que el resto de las muchachas continuaba durmiendo.

- ¡Exacto Vania! – Dijo con entusiasmo la rubia – todas se visten de la misma manera… pero podrías ser tú, Vania, la única irresistible.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda conseguir…?

- Eso, querida Vania, me lo dejas a mí – interrumpió la chica mientras se frotaba las manos con cierta "malicia" emanando de sus ojos.

- A qué te refieres ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando¿No piensas romper alguna regla verdad? - preguntó Hermione en un tono bastante preocupado.

- Creí que eras más valiente – Dijo Delta al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos para mirar a su amiga desde una singular perspectiva.

- Pues no. Es decir, las reglas son las reglas ¿Verdad? – Dijo la castaña cada vez más nerviosa – Además – continuó diciendo la chica – no tenemos varitas, estas han sido requisadas ¿Cómo se supone que vayas a ayudarme sin magia?

- ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba tanto?

- Pues sí…

Delta se puso de pie en ese momento. Acudió a un sector de la habitación en la que, aparentemente, las muchachas lanzaban los desechos a falta de un basurero decente para hacerlo en otro lugar. La chica se puso en cuclillas durante unos segundos, para después levantarse nuevamente, esta vez, sosteniendo una varita en su mano.

- Supongo que esto nos facilitará un poco el trabajo ¿no? – dijo la rubia mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¡¡¿De donde has sacado…?!!

- SHHH!!!! – dijo la rubia haciendo una seña con las manos para que Hermione permaneciera en silencio.

La chica de ojos obscuros acudió donde la castaña se hallaba sentada, para situarse luego, junto a su amiga y poder, de esta manera, explicarle lo que tenía planeado.

- Verás Vania… - comenzó a decir la rubia con cierto entusiasmo en el tono de su voz – Esta es tu varita.

-¿¿¿¿Qué??? Es decir ¿¿¿Cómo??? – preguntó la preocupada castaña.

- Sí. Sucede que fui a buscarla ayer luego del entrenamiento. Es por eso que desaparecí todo el día – explicó con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía ser que había estado horas planeando el momento de decirle a su amiga el motivo de su ausencia.

- ¿y dónde? Por Favor ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que esa varita es mía? – Preguntó Hermione mientras examinaba con su mirada la varita que sostenía la rubia en sus manos.

- Pues verás. La primera vez que pisé este lugar, yo traía mi varita en la túnica que llevaba puesta. Luego de que una de las guardianas se diera cuenta de aquella preciada pertenencia que llevaba oculta, evidentemente, me la requisó.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene q ver…?

- Tengo un punto. Por favor escúchame con atención.

- Está bien – dijo en un tono bastante inseguro Hermione Granger.

- Sucede que luego de quitarme la varita fue, junto conmigo, a una habitación ubicada al otro lado del campo de la mansión en la que los Malfoy se encuentran viviendo… El lugar estaba repleto de una especie de casilleros minúsculos. En cada uno de esos casilleros, Vania, se guarda una varita.

- ¿y Cómo se supone que supiste en cuál de esos casilleros guardaron mi varita?

- Muy fácil. Sucede que las guardan por orden de llegada ¿Entiendes?

- No.

- Es que cada casillero tiene un número afuera. Por ejemplo, yo fui la número veintisiete en llegar a este lugar, y mi varita la guardaron en el casillero 27. Tu número, por cierto, era el más fácil de todos, porque fuiste la última en acceder a este lugar. Era bastante fácil saber que tu varita se encontraba en el casillero 500.

-Pero ¿No se supone que necesitabas una llave para…? – Comenzó a preguntar la castaña.

- Pues sí. Sucede que ayer, antes de ir en busca de tu varita, me filtré en la habitación de

Arianne. Allí se encontraban colgadas quinientas llaves en el techo de la habitación. Era un panorama bastante extraño ¿Llaves colgadas en el techo? Una extraña ocurrencia – comentó la rubia, más para sí misma, que para que la castaña escuchara ese observación.

- Prosigue, por favor – dijo de pronto Hermione para que Delta recuperara la concentración que, aparentemente, había perdido.

- Sí, lo siento Vania – Se excusó la chica – El asunto es que las llaves estaban colgadas en una especie de hilera, una al lado de la otra. No tenían numeración alguna, ni ninguna otra señal para saber qué llave correspondía a qué casillero.

- Pues entonces ¿Cómo supiste cual era la que correspondía al casillero en el que mi varita se encontraba?

- Muy fácil. Tu llave era la primera o la última de la hilera. Esto último asumiendo que habían sido colgadas en el mismo orden en que cada una de nosotras llegó a este lugar. Bueno, afortunadamente, en ese orden pendían las llaves, dado que, cuando fui a buscar tu varita, no tuve ningún problema en retirarla.

- Vania, no se cómo agradecerte.

- No tienes para qué hacerlo. Además, yo también retiré una de las varitas para mi misma.

- ¿a sí?

- je je je. Pues sí – dijo la rubia – Dado que tenía la llave de la varita guardada en el casillero número 1, aproveché de retirarla por si algún día llegaba a necesitarla.

- Eso ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte Delta. Me refiero a todo lo que hiciste. Estoy muy agradecida – dijo Hermione al momento que adquiría una mirada que denotaba bastante tristeza.

- y ahora ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – dijo la confundida rubia al notar la expresión que Hermione Granger había adquirido de pronto.

- Pues… No se me ocurre… No se cómo impresionaré a Draco.

- Vania… No entrenarás esta tarde – señaló la chica de ojos obscuros con un tono que denotaba tanta decisión que provocó el asombro de la castaña.

- ¿Qué¿Pero por qué? – preguntó la sorprendida la chica de ojos marrones.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos – En primer lugar, porque no lo necesitas, todas sabemos que eres la mejor de las aquí presentes en el manejo de la espada…

- Pero, eso ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

- Y en segundo lugar – Continuó diciendo Delta haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que Hermione había comenzado a formular – porque estaremos toda la tarde ayudándote para que te conviertas en la mujer más sexy, atractiva e irresistible que haya pisado este establecimiento.

- ¿Estaremos¿Es que no serás tú solamente?

Fue en ese momento que Hermione desvió la mirada y la notó, era la primera vez que veía de cerca a la pequeña que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Ahora que la miraba más detenidamente se daba cuenta que tenía el rostro de una adolescente. Su piel era blanca, sus cabellos un tanto grisáceos y sus ojos de un color miel tan acentuado, que parecía estar viendo, a ratos, dos luciérnagas de un color amarillo fosforescente.

- Hola Vania – dijo la pequeña con el tono infantil que la caracterizaba.

- Ho… hola – dijo tímidamente Hermione ante una situación que la estaba sobrepasando.

- Bueno Vania – dijo interrumpiendo el incómodo saludo la rubia de ojos obscuros – te presento a Épsilon, la chica con la que he entrenado el uso de las dagas todos estos días.

- Claro, eras tú – dijo la confundida castaña mirando de reojo a la pequeña.

- Pues sí Vania – prosiguió la rubia – le he contado a Épsilon mi plan de sacarte de esta pocilga y ha estado de acuerdo en ayudarnos… Gracias a nuestra ayuda, querida, te convertirás en lo que Draco Malfloy ha estado esperando toda su vida – acabó diciendo la muchacha al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a una confundida Hermione Granger.

La campana, que anunciaba el inicio de la práctica matutina, comenzó a emitir su estruendoso sonido. La pequeña de ojos amarillos que, se encontraba de pie observado a la castaña, se desplomó tan instantáneamente en el suelo que, Hermione Granger, tuvo serias dudas de que su aporte llegara a ser una contribución importante. Tanto la castaña, así como también, la rubia, se encontraban sentadas desde antes que el incómodo sonido comenzara a molestar por el establecimiento, por lo que el par de muchachas recibió el impacto de la ensordecedora resonancia de manera tan natural, que parecía ser que se habían vuelto inmunes a todo aquello que estuviera allí para entorpecerlas.

Hermione, luego de acabado el sonido de la campana, iba a ponerse de pie, cuando sintió como Delta ponía su brazo sobre ella para impedírselo. Al parecer, la muchacha había planeado esperar que el resto de las jóvenes que habían comenzado a levantarse, salieran. Una vez solas, sería mucho más fácil continuar con la estrategia planeada para embellecer a su amiga.

- Vania, por lo que más quieras no muevas un músculo hasta que la habitación quede completamente vacía – dijo la rubia en un tono casi imperceptible para que su comentario fuera escuchado sólo por la persona a la que iba dirigido.

Hermione asintió.

Sentía como si dentro suyo sus entrañas se estuvieran batiendo a duelo. Era tanto su nerviosismo, que no entendía como podía su cuerpo permanecer tranquilo para demostrar una falsa templanza a quienes estaban allí para protegerla. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no parecía conocer la barrera que servía para diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, lo bello de lo espantoso, lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Era como si su mundo se hubiese reducido a experimentar lo que sus posibilidades le permitían. Era como si el destino la hubiese sumergido, de pronto, dentro de un océano tan tenebroso que no podía sino buscar una manera de seguir sobreviviendo dentro del mismo. Ya no importaba el medio utilizado, era el fin el que justificaría cada una de sus actuaciones de ahí en adelante.

- ¿Lista Vania? – Dijo la muchacha al tiempo que entregaba a Hermione Granger la varita que le permitiría lograr cada uno de sus objetivos.

Hermione levantó su rostro, éste había estado hasta ese momento clavado en el piso como si no hubiese otro paisaje sobre el cual apoyar su mirada en esos momentos de confusión que la envolvían por completo. Miró esta vez dentro de los negros ojos de su amiga. Los observó fríamente, para luego clavar, una vez más, su mirada en la roñosa superficie sobre la que se encontraban sentadas.

- Sí – dijo finalmente la castaña – estoy lista.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En una habitación amplia de tonos grisáceos predominantes se hallaba un chico. La cama sobre la que se encontraba recostado era amplia. Las Sábanas eran blancas y el cubrecamas, por su parte, eran de un negro intenso. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en ese lugar… Todo, menos los pensamientos del muchacho.

Draco se encontraba recostado sobre su cama. Su miraba se hallaba perdida en un horizonte tan extraño, que ni siquiera el rubio estaba conciente del lugar hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban en ese momento. Había permanecido despierto toda la noche, no comprendía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa muchacha. Era como si sus pensamientos hubiesen escogido de pronto un depositario oficial sobre el efectuar cada una de sus enmarañadas ocurrencias.

_No lo conocía. No recordaba nada…_

Uno de los mechones de su rubia cabellera, caía con gracia sobre el rostro del muchacho, cubriendo de esa manera, uno de los ojos grises que constituían parte los atributos más anhelados de sus admiradoras. La piel de su cuerpo era tan blanca como la de su pálido rostro. Su espalda era ancha y su musculatura evidente. No llevaba más que una especie de short para no cubrir más de lo necesario. Más que mal estaba en su habitación, y el calor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en esa chica era insoportable.

Draco había pensado toda la noche la manera en que repudiaría a esa asquerosa sangre sucia ¿Cómo podía creer ella que Draco Malfoy la escogería para ser una de las predilectas guardianas que se encargarían de servirlo¿Cómo era posible que esa muchacha tuviese esperanzas de ascender, siendo que se encontraba viviendo en la pocilga a la que siempre había estado destinada?

Una y otra vez se había repetido las palabras con las que la condenaría a vivir encerrada en esa vida miserable. Lo había planeado perfectamente. Cada palabra suya, cada mirada suya…

_No… tú no puedes participar…_

Por qué, preguntaría la repugnante de Granger con esa mirada que tanto odio le provocaba_…_

_Porque me das asco._

* * *

_Bueno, espero q les haya gustado... el próximo cap. se vendrá, según parece, bastante largo e interesante. Tb trata de Hermione y Draco. Si les ha gustado me dejan comentarios, si algo no les gusto estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia._

_gracias!_


	6. La protagonista de un sueño

Capítulo 6

La protagonista de un sueño

Era de noche. Las estrellas pendían del despejado cielo con tanta gracia, que de no haber sido por el nerviosismo que acongojaba a la muchacha, esta se hubiera pasado la vida observando el paisaje que sobre el firmamento se esbozaba. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que hubiera jurado la joven, que su pecho se le estaba desgarrando. Su respiración había perdido el ritmo que tenía durante los días normales, para convertirse, en cambio, en una especie de jadeo entrecortado producto de la intranquilidad que angustiaba a la chica en ese momento.

- Estás hermosa – dijo de pronto una voz infantil proveniente de una esquina de la habitación, en la que se vislumbraban los amarillos ojos de la muchacha que había hablado.

Hermione, que tenía sus ojos clavados en el cielo estrellado que vislumbraba por medio de una diminuta ventanilla en el techo de la habitación, giró su cuerpo para observar a la chica que le había hablado.

- Espero que resulte – dijo la castaña con un tono que denotaba tanto nerviosismo que no parecía haber concordancia entre esa muchacha bella y aparentemente segura que se vislumbraba, con la insegura chica que había hablado en ese mismo instante.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas al campo de entrenamiento ha reunirte con las otras noventa y nueve muchachas.

- Tienes razón Épsilon – dijo la chica de los ojos marrones mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta para reunirse con las otras muchachas que habían pasado el día entero entrenando y que, probablemente, no tenían pensado retornar a la oscura morada, sino después de que el apuesto Draco emitiera su veredicto.

- ¡No¡Detente Vania! – exclamó de pronto una muchacha rubia sentada en una esquina que, al parecer, había despertado de sus cavilaciones cuando notó que la castaña tenía pensado salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañada Hermione Granger.

- Pues, no puedes salir así como así –dijo la muchacha en un tono cortante.

- ¿Qué? … pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó la castaña bastante turbada.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó la rubia.

- No sé a lo que te refieres – dijo con sinceridad la hermosa chica que se encontraba de pie en ese momento.

- Vania. Estas viviendo con una tropa de envidiosas ¿Crees que si te ven salir en este atuendo permitirían que Draco pudiera apreciarte? – Dijo la rubia al momento que se ponía de pie para acercarse a la castaña.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Vania. Primero, no puedes exponerte al peligro de ser ocultada por las víboras que se encuentran afuera –comenzó a decir la chica de ojos obscuros con decisión – y segundo, tu entrada no puede ser ordinaria.

-¿Ordinaria? – dijo la castaña.

- Por supuesto Vania… Tu entrada será tan evidentemente sorprendente que no podrá Draco hacer caso omiso a tu presencia.

- Está… Está bien…

Hermione suspiró como si de no hacerlo sería la asfixia la causa de su muerte... Estaba segura que el rubio no la escogería. Por alguna razón extraña, había estado particularmente concentrada esa tarde en recordar su llegada a ese lugar espantoso. No entendía cómo había olvidado esa mirada gélida e inexpresiva que vislumbró aquel día que abrió sus ojos ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiese pasado por alto aquel odio penetrante que hacia ella emanaba de parte del muchacho? … Una y otra vez rememoraba el momento en que el rubio articulaba esas palabras hirientes. Una y otra vez recordaba el instante en que le gritó de esa manera…

¡_No me mires! No tienes derecho a hacerlo, maldita asquerosa. _

Y luego esa expresión ¿Por qué se había dirigido a ella de esa manera¿Cuál era la razón por la que Draco Malfloy la había llamado _asquerosa sangre sucia_¿Qué significaban esas palabras¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que él _no__ la conocía?_

- ¡¡¡¡Vania!!!! – Gritaban al unísono las dos chicas que habían estado con Hermione toda la tarde.

La muchacha de ojos marrones desvió, de pronto, la mirada hacia las jóvenes brujas que la habían estado llamando.

- Dis… disculpen no las había oído – dijo ofuscada la castaña luego de haber perdido la concentración tras el estruendoso llamado de las muchachas.

- Por Merlín Vania, hemos gritado tu nombre como mínimo cinco veces.

- No me hagan caso – respondió la chica – es que estoy tan nerviosa…

- Vania, por favor, necesitas adoptar la postura y seguridad que te hemos enseñado toda la tarde – dijo la rubia.

- Lo sé… - acabó diciendo la castaña al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el piso.

- Vania – comenzó diciendo la rubia de ojos oscuros – es hora de irnos.

Las tres muchachas se acercaron a la puerta que daba a la angosta y empinada escalera para acceder al patio. Antes de salir, la joven de cabello rubio, se dio media vuelta para buscar un abrigo negro que tenía oculto bajo el montón de escombros ubicados en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Luego de tomar la indumentaria, retornó a la puerta para alcanzar, de esa manera, a sus nuevas amigas.

Después de ascender por la empinada y angosta escalera, sosteniéndose, como siempre, de las paredes laterales, las muchachas lograron acceder a la superficie. Una vez allí, notaron que en una esquina del prado se hallaban reunidas las escogidas para participar en la cruda selección que Draco Malfoy efectuaría esa misma noche. El cúmulo de chicas que no participaría en el nombramiento del apuesto rubio, se encontraba situado expectante en las graderías instauradas ese día para que pudiesen, como había señalado el pálido de ojos grises, "_satisfacer su asquerosa necesidad de obtener una información digna de ser comentada por el resto de los días de su vida."_

- Vania – señaló la rubia en un tono casi imperceptible al momento que tomaba del brazo de la castaña que había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la muchedumbre - ¿Es que se te ha olvidado todo lo que te he dicho? – preguntó Delta un tanto abrumada por el comportamiento obstinado de la castaña.

- Pues no Delta – respondió la chica más apuesta que pisaba el campo de entrenamiento esa noche – pero ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? No me has dicho nada. Además, la reunión era a esta hora, no quiero llegar tarde…

- Por favor Vania hazme caso – suplicó la rubia.

Hermione fijó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de quien la había apoyado durante la larga jornada que había permanecido en ese establecimiento. Su mirada era tan sincera que no pudo más que acatar los ruegos de su amiga.

- Está bien.

El trío de mujeres que se encontraba de pie cerca de la escalera que conectaba con la habitación en la que habían trascurrido toda la tarde, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al centro establecido para la reunión de esa noche. Caminaban tan de prisa, que bastaron unos segundos para que se perdieran por el horizonte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco se encontraba de pie observando a través de la ventana de su alcoba. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la muchedumbre que abajo se hallaba reunida. Había estado buscándola hacía bastante rato, pero no podía verla por ninguna parte ¿Dónde se encontraba la muchacha que había protagonizado cada una de sus cavilaciones esa semana? Quizás, se había dicho el pálido rubio a si mismo, se a puesto tan horrible por todo lo que ha sufrido, que sería un milagro si pudiera reconocerla.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamó de pronto una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta - ¡Hace ya media hora que deberías estar abajo!

- No creo, padre, que el tiempo de esas repugnantes sea tan preciado como para no seguir esperando unos cuantos minutos – respondió con voz gélida el rubio de ojos grises al tiempo que volcaba su cuerpo para mirar a Lucius Malfloy a los ojos.

- Si no bajas en quince minutos seré yo el que escoja a la muchacha, y te prometo, Draco, que no será una tu gusto ¿Entendiste? – dijo con tono cortante el padre del chico.

- Está bien. En quince minutos estoy abajo – refunfuñó el rubio.

Draco tomó una camisa blanca que se encontraba tirada sobre su cama. La observó con suficiencia pensando que no había hombre capaz de verse tan guapo con sea lo que fuera que llevara puesto. Se probó la indumentaria que había escogido para volver locas a ese cúmulo que deplorables muchachas que se encontraban reunidas abajo, y se observó en el espejo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción evidente.

Estaba conciente que de todas ellas sólo quería impresionar a una, pero no lo reconocería ni aunque su vida dependiera de una confesión tan vergonzosa. Había anhelado el momento en que esos ojos marrones le miraran suplicantes. Había contado los días, así como también, las horas, para concretizar aquel encuentro con esa castaña que odiaba tanto.

Salió de su alcoba, giró a la derecha, y comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo que culminaba con el encuentro de una escalera de mármol imponente. Bajó los escalones de la mansión en la que se encontraba viviendo en ese momento. Su mano se encontraba aferrada con tanta fuerza al pasamano, que parecía ser que el resto de su cuerpo se debilitaba. Descendió hasta el piso inferior y dio un giro a la izquierda para alcanzar la salida que daba hacia la cancha de entrenamiento. Se encontró con la puerta, tomó la manilla y la abrió. Posó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus pies sobre la verde superficie en la que las muchachas efectuaban diariamente sus entrenamientos. Una vez afuera, se encontró con dos guardianas que lo habían estado esperando para escoltar su llegada al centro donde las jóvenes brujas se hallaban reunidas.

- Amo, camine por aquí por favor – dijo una morena, bastante alta y atractiva al tiempo que hacía una seña a Draco Malfloy para que las siguiera.

El rubio sentía que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que de no haber sido porque tenía que mostrar una falsa templanza, habría efectuado un estruendoso grito para exteriorizar, de esa manera, la angustiosa sensación que lo envolvía por completo. Cada paso que daba para avanzar hacia el tumulto, le producía una turbación tan molesta, que hubiera preferido arrancar, antes de enfrentar esa situación que lo sobrepasaba por completo.

- Bien – escuchó decir Draco a la misma morena que le había dirigido la palabra a la salida de la mansión – hemos llegado.

Draco desvió su mirada para divisar a la muchacha a la que debería avergonzar esa noche. Se encontraba atento, observando a su alrededor para localizar en alguna parte a la chica. Pero no la veía ¿Dónde se había metido¿Qué sentido tenía escoger a las cinco estúpidas esa noche si no podría repudiar en público a la única que realmente le interesaba¿Es que acaso hubiera seguido con esa farsa de la selección de guardianas si no hubiera estado conciente de que Hermione Granger se encontraría, junto a las otras repugnantes bestias, reunida?

- Estimado Draco – Dijo de pronto con una voz angelical una chica blanca, de cabellos negros y ojos tan azules que parecía ser que el cielo se reflejaba en ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede Arianne? – preguntó el apuesto rubio al momento que volvía a la realidad de la que se había alejado tras haber enfocado, una vez más, sus pensamientos en la castaña que lo acomplejaba tanto.

- Pues… ya hemos reunido a las muchachas en una hilera para que usted efectúe la selección – respondió la muchacha.

Draco vislumbró a las jóvenes que se hallaban situadas al frente suyo. Una al lado de la otra se encontraban las chicas que anhelaban con tanto ímpetu ser escogidas por el apuesto individuo que tenían enfrente. Pero ¿Dónde se encontraba la estúpida de Granger¿No había sido ella la que mejor manejo de la espada había tenido¿No era la estúpida castaña una de las cien muchachas que debía estar parada al frente suyo en ese momento? Él sabía que la repugnante de Granger era una de las seleccionadas. Él había visto cada una de las prácticas observando desde la ventana de su alcoba. La tonta, que creía llamarse Vania, había deslumbrado en el uso de la espada… esa tonta lo había impresionado de tal manera, que no había podido, Draco Malfloy, dejar de pensar en ella, ni siquiera un instante.

- ¿Amo¿No va efectuar la selección? - preguntó la morena un tanto confundida.

- ¡Déjame pensar un poco Agrippa! - respondió el rubio tan alterado que la morena dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar distancia del muchacho.

No sabía donde estaba. No la hallaba por ninguna parte. Era tan inmensa la desesperación que lo embargaba en ese momento, que parecía ser que su mundo se había volcado de pronto. No concebía cómo había desaparecido la estúpida de Granger, y lo que más le molestaba, era que no se atrevía a preguntar por ella por temor a que creyesen que él, Draco Malfloy, le daba importancia a esa repugnante.

- ¡¡¡AMO¡¡¡Estimado Amo!!! - gritaba una pelirroja mientras se acercaba corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Draco.

- ¡Y ahora que sucede Licina! – gritó el chico tan furioso que podía vislumbrarse el rojo que embargaba sus ojos.

- Pues… - comenzó diciendo la muchacha una vez detenida su marcha – hemos encontrado a una mujer en el bosque…

- ¡Y a mi qué me imporrrr…..! – comenzó diciendo el chico deteniendo su frase luego de una especie de espasmo que lo dejó estático.

Draco sabía que se debían estar refiriendo a ella. Claro, ella no se encontraba entre la muchedumbre, era evidente que se trataba de la repugnante castaña. Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo en el bosque ¿Qué se creía esa estúpida sangre sucia para rechazar la gran oportunidad de ser escogida como su servidora?

- ¡Tráela! – dijo de pronto el muchacho con un tono tan decidido que la pelirroja comenzó a correr en busca de la mujer que había encontrado, como si de no hacerlo una muerte próxima acabaría con ella.

Los cuchicheos de las muchachas se transformaron, rápidamente, en gritos que manifestaban la conmoción de la que se sentían presas en ese instante. Parecía ser que era la primera vez que veían a Draco Malfloy tan tenso, agitado y perturbado. Era una ola de comentarios los que se entrecruzaban entre las diversas jóvenes que presenciaban los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo. Draco, por su parte, no parecía sentir los comentarios de las exaltadas muchachas. Era como si su audición se hubiese reducido, de pronto, a percibir un silbato constante del que no era posible rescatar ningún mensaje coherente.

Preso de una furia tan arraigada se encontraba el rubio ante la situación que, al parecer, lo había sobrepasado, que no podía sino pensar en la cara de la estúpida de Granger cuando la trajeran a tirones hasta el lugar en que él mismo se encontraba estático, _esperándola._

_Y la vio._

Hermione caminaba con el abrigo que su amiga le había proporcionado. Se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza con esa tela negra que tanta comezón le provocaba. No entendía por qué la habían obligado a cubrirse completamente con esa prenda que le pesaba tanto. Qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Se hallaba transitando en dirección a la muchedumbre anhelante de conocer a la chica que caminaba de esa manera tan, pero tan, esplendorosa. Estaba tan angustiosamente nerviosa… Su respiración era tan agitada y entrecortada que creía, a ratos, que un ser invisible la ahorcaba eliminando de a poco la escasa vida que sentía que le estaba quedando.

_Quién diablos era ella_, pensaba el chico que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de mirar a un sector diferente del espacio que ocupaba la muchacha con su presencia. No podía distinguir el rostro de la chica, debido a la especie de capucha negra que llevaba puesta. Pese a no distinguir quien era la joven que se acercaba de a poco al lugar en que el muchacho estaba situado, si estaba, Draco Malfloy, seguro de una cosa. Esa muchacha no era Hermione Granger.

- Pues bien – dijo de pronto la pelirroja con tono antipático al momento q tironeaba uno de los brazos de la incógnita muchacha cubierta con la capucha negra – aquí la tienes.

El rubio, sin saberlo, tenía en frente suyo a la mujer que tanta efervescencia le provocaba. En ese momento todo le molestaba, estaba absolutamente disgustado. La repugnante Granger había desaparecido, y una misteriosa extraña estaba allí para perturbarlo.

- ¡Sácate la capucha! – ordenó el rubio en un tono tan colérico, que si Hermione no hubiese practicado todo el día su reacción durante aquella aparición sorpresiva, se habría echado a llorar en ese mismo instante.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tomó con suavidad la tela que cubría su pelo, y luego, se la quitó. A decir verdad, sólo era necesario que descubriera su rostro pero, al parecer, sus amigas no se habrían contentado con que su atuendo hubiese permanecido oculto, por lo que la muchacha se sacó todo el abrigo y lo dejó en el suelo.

De pie frente al rubio se mantuvo la chica con una mirada firme, altiva y desafiante. Su cabello castaño había perdido las ondas que lo caracterizaban, para trasformarse, por el contrario, en una cabellera lisa que caía con suavidad hasta la cintura de la muchacha. El marrón de sus ojos se encontraba acentuado por el efecto del delineado negro que en la parte inferior de los mismos se esbozaba. El encrespado de sus pestañas se había convertido en un instrumento evidentemente irresistible cada vez que la chica parpadeaba con una suavidad, cautela y delicadeza dignas de la realeza. Su atuendo era blanco, tan blanco como las nubes que penden del pulcro cielo en una mañana durante una primavera soñada. Cada vez que el aire emitía una bocanada, su vestido blanco se meneaba tan sutilmente que parecía ser que en vez de una persona, era un ángel la presencia que frente a los ojos del chico se proyectaba. Pero lo que más lo enloquecía, lo que parecía haber impactado como un yunque sobre su estómago de manera desafiante, era su piel. La piel de la muchacha era de un color cobrizo indescriptible. Bastó un instante para que el bronceado de sus piernas lo dejaran loco, tan loco como para tirar por la borda el estúpido plan de rechazarla… Dios, rechazarla sería lo último que haría.

Draco sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco tan brusco que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Era como si de pronto su mundo se hubiese reducido a presenciar la figura que delante sus ojos se perfilaba. La observaba con la cautela de quien no quiere perderse ni un detalle de una exhibición importante en un museo. Cada centímetro de ella le atraía, así como también, cada centímetro de ella le estaba terminantemente prohibido. Sólo habían transcurrido un par de segundos desde que el abrigo negro cayó sobre el suelo y un cúmulo de pensamientos invadiera la mente del chico. Pero debía mantenerse firme. Él era un Malfloy, no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta que lo que más odiaba, se había trasformado, repentinamente, en lo que más deseaba tener entre sus brazos.

- Tú – dijo de pronto Draco con una mirada tan desafiante, tan evidentemente dura, que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha desde la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Draco ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, como si no quisiera desviar la mirada, para no perder, de esa manera, la concentración que tan difícil le había costando recuperar.

Hermione, también mirándole a los ojos, pareció incluso más hermosa cuando una diminuta sonrisa se perfiló sobre su rostro esa noche.

- Yo te he visto antes – Habló una vez más el rubio para aparentar ignorancia ante una persona que conocía a la perfección. El sabía perfectamente que era Hermione Granger la esplendorosa mujer que estaba de pie frente al muchacho, pero le faltaba aún, bastante tiempo para reconocerlo.

En el rostro de la muchacha se esbozó, una vez más, una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagam…? – comenzó diciendo la antipática pelirroja que había dado anuncio del encuentro en el bosque de la esplendorosa muchacha que ante sus ojos se hallaba detenida.

- ¡CALLATE! – Gritó Draco tan encolerizado, que provocó el inicio de los murmullos de las muchachas que allí se encontraban reunidas esa noche – No le harán nada – dijo Draco desviando, una vez más, su mirada hacia las bronceadas piernas de la chica – porque será una de ustedes.

- Pe… pero amo ¿y la elección de las cinco chicas…? – comenzó a preguntar la guardiana morena, con aparente dificultad en articular las palabras para formular dicha pregunta.

Draco se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión, sin antes detenerse y pronunciar unas palabras.

- La estúpida elección me tiene sin cuidado.

Dicho esto, el chico reanudó su marcha para luego perderse y disiparse en la oscuridad de aquella extraña velada.

En el jardín permanecían en silencio las muchachas con la boca tan abierta que parecía ser que habían perdido por completo su capacidad de cerrarla. Ni un músculo de sus labios se movía para efectuar un sonido capaz de hacer frente al tormentoso silencio que envolvía el ambiente en ese instante. No sabían las chicas si mirar en dirección a la estela que el rubio había dejado tras su marcha, o si vislumbrar, en cambio, a la hermosa muchacha que había terminado, por completo, con sus ilusiones de se escogidas por el apuesto rubio.

Hermione sentía como si el corazón se le estuviese saliendo del pecho. Cada latido parecía un martillazo que le hacía tanto daño como para hacerla creer que las esperanzas de seguir con vida eran escasas. No sabía si lo que había hecho era correcto, sólo estaba segura de que había funcionado. La castaña se sintió feliz. No conocía ni entendía la causa de su felicidad, pero era indudable que, de alguna manera, ese chico era el factor gatillante de la misma. Su mirada era tan fría, dura e impasible como un iceberg, pensó la chica, pero por alguna razón extraña ella creyó ver, por unos instantes, que era fuego lo que emanaba de esos ojos.

Por tercera vez en menos de una hora Hermione Granger esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Vania! – escuchó como un eco que la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones la castaña.

Desvió su mirada y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, como centenares de ojos se posaban sobre ella. La envolvían, la analizaban por completo. Ellas sabían de quien se trataba, el problema es que no entendían cómo ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que fuera ella la misma chica que deslumbraba en el manejo de la espada todas las tardes¿Cómo se explicaba que pudiese una muchacha cualquiera, convertirse de pronto en el material perfecto para soñar durante toda la vida?

- ¡Vania! – Nuevamente la muchacha oyó el resonar de esas palabras posarse sobre sus oídos, pero está vez logró captar el origen de las mismas. Giró su cuerpo y divisó a la blanca de ojos azules que le había conversado el día de su llegada a ese lugar extraño y desconocido.

Hermione y Arianne se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, luego esta última acabó diciendo con un gesto con la mano para que se acercara:

- Ven Vania, camina conmigo, te presentaré tu nueva morada.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!!!! se mueren lo emocionante que después se pondrá esta historia! (al menos a mi me ha emocionado escribirlo, espero q se trasmita)_

_un abrazo gigante ... !!_

_Cualquier sujerencia, comentario, crítica serábien recibida._

_Babi. (alias: artemisa19)_


	7. El comienzo de la travesía

Capítulo 7

_El comienzo de la travesía._

Harry no podía entender como se había olvidado de Luna. Cómo podía ser que hubiese pasado por alto el hecho de que ella no estaba. De alguna u otra manera, la noticia le había afectado tanto, que luego de que Ginny le contara aquello que tenía tan guardado, había permanecido estático, simplemente se había quedado mudo… Primero, la amnesia de Ron lo había dejado atónito, luego, la desaparición de Hermione lo tenía como un sonámbulo, y ahora, la muerte de Luna le había partido el corazón por completo.

Pero _Por qué. _

_¿_Cómo y en qué circunstancias se produjo la muerte de la chica?

Harry no lo sabía, y Ginny tampoco. Simplemente se había limitado a echarse la culpa cada vez que Harry trataba de indagar en la información que la pelirroja le había proporcionado… a fin de cuentas ¿Qué importancia tenía la forma de su muerte si lo que más le hacía daño en ese momento era el simple hecho de que había muerto?

- ¡Harry! – escuchó la voz de Ron como un eco lejano mientras este lo miraba como si una espinilla del tamaño de un puño le hubiese salido en el rostro al moreno de repente – ¿Es que estás sordo¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado?

Harry giró su cuerpo para mirar a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el piso ya que las dos sillas que había en la casa habían sido ocupadas tanto por su hermana, como por su madre.

- Disculpa, no te había oído – respondió el moreno que parecía no haber reaccionado todavía de las cavilaciones en las que se hallaba inmerso.

- Pues deberás revisarte los oídos porque desde que volviste a casa esta tarde no has escuchado nada de lo que te digo – dijo el pelirrojo en un tono de reproche.

Es que Ron no entendía nada, pensó Harry. Era como si el destino le hubiera quitado la memoria en el momento más doloroso. No podía comprender, ni mucho menos, compartir ni su dolor, ni su impotencia, ni su rabia. Harry no pensaba comentar a Ron la triste noticia de la que su hermana le había puesto al tanto, porque no hubiera soportado la indiferencia del pelirrojo frente a un acontecimiento que, de haberlo sabido cuando sus recuerdos se encontraban frescos, lo abría desgarrado de dolor hasta la locura… Luna había muerto, y Ron, el amor de su vida, no estaba allí para llorar su muerte.

- ¡Harry! – gritaba una vez más su pelirrojo amigo con tanto ímpetu que conectó, de manera casi automática, a su amigo con la cruda realidad que le hacía tanto daño.

Harry, que se encontraba sentado en el piso como un desvalido, miró a su amigo. Fue como si un balde de agua fría, muy fría, cayese sobre su cabeza de pronto. El muchacho se levantó rápido, respiró hondo y dijo:

- Es hora. Despídanse de su madre porque ha llegado el momento de irnos.

Molly Wesley ya estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos. Los chicos se habían reunido con ella esa mañana, cuando Harry se hallaba con Ginny cerca de los sauces, y le habían contado con cautela cada detalle de su plan. La madre de los muchachos debía quedarse allí, en un lugar extraño, sola, y lo había aceptado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, con el dolor de su alma, con un miedo tan profundamente sincero que sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos tan pequeños que jamás podría armarlo nuevamente, pero les dio su apoyo, les dijo cuanto los amaba, y lo más importante, les prometió que sin importar el lugar y la época histórica en la que podrían divagar de allí en adelante, ella nunca, pero nunca, dejaría de tener esperanzas en su retorno.

Se despidieron de su madre con tanta tristeza que parecía ser que el mundo se desplomaba ante ellos. Eso era peor que una despedida ordinaria, era más doloroso que un adiós cualquiera… Al menos cuando se dice adiós hay una certeza, cuando uno se despide realmente sabe que es para siempre, pero en este caso, sin embargo, no sabía ninguno de los presentes si dejarían para siempre a su madre o si, por el contrario, la volverían a ver en unas horas, unas semanas, unos meses, o peor aún, unos años…

Después de despedirse de sus hijos, la señora Wesley abrazó a Harry, lo miró con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego, miró por última vez a sus hijos, los observó con tanta detención, que parecía estar tratando de inmortalizar ese momento en su mente. Al menos ese recuerdo, se dijo la mujer a sí misma, no se lo quitaría nadie.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente. Sabían que en ese lugar se encontraba el Umbral que les permitiría regresar a la época en que su vida había comenzado, en que sus experiencias habían sucedido, en que los acontecimientos, prácticas y vivencias, los habían convertido en lo que eran ahora. Iban a dar todo de sí por encontrarlo, estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su vida, su felicidad y su tranquilidad por una causa noble. Estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por obtener, en la medida de lo posible, que el mundo mágico volviese a ser lo que alguna vez llenó de júbilo sus, ahora, destruidos corazones.

- Síganme – ordenó Harry con decisión al cuarteto de pelirrojos que lo acompañaba.

Los cinco muchachos habían comenzado a subir una colina. No sabían exactamente el lugar donde el Umbral del tiempo se encontraba, pero sí sabían una cosa; _los umbrales del tiempo se ubicaban siempre en el lugar más elevado que existía dentro de su tiempo. _De ahí que para lograr el objetivo deseado, deberían los muchachos ascender tanto como para hacerlos creer que podían tocar el cielo con sus manos.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó la muchacha que había apresurado su andar para alcanzar al moreno que llevaba la delantera.

- Dime Ginny – dijo el muchacho de los ojos verdes al momento que lanzaba una mirada fugaz a la pelirroja que lo volvía loco.

- Pues… Te he visto un tanto preocupado… Es decir, entiendo que aún puedas estar dolido por lo que te he contado sobre Luna – dijo la pelirroja clavando su mirada al piso – pero, siento que hay algo más que te atormenta…

- Sí Ginny –dijo el chico mientras le daba su mano para ayudarla a subir a una roca para continuar con su marcha – a ti no se te escapa nada ¿no? – señaló Harry esbozando una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Ginny que su corazón comenzaba a dar brincos.

- Pues…

- La verdad es que esto no será tan fácil como parece – dijo Harry adquiriendo una expresión seria que asustó levemente a la chica.

- Nunca nadie dijo que sería fácil – respondió la muchacha

- Lo sé. Pero es que… bueno, encontrar el Umbral… Ginny, encontrar el Umbral del tiempo no consistirá simplemente en la búsqueda.

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres Harry.

- Pues verás – dijo el moreno poniéndose un poco incómodo – los umbrales se encuentran protegidos. Allí donde hay umbrales del tiempo hay también criaturas extrañas que los protegen… - Harry se detuvo y observó la expresión que la chica había puesto, pero al ver que le seguía mirando con expresión serena, tomó un poco de aire y continuó su relato así como también su ascenso por la montaña - No se si deberemos luchar, usar nuestro ingenio o efectuar algún trato extraño con algún Ser desconocido, pero sí se que nuestro trayecto será complejo... Pasearse por los pasadizos de la historia, Ginny, siempre, pero siempre, tiene un precio doloroso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Harry¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Harry levantó sus hombros sin dar ninguna explicación verbal a la pelirroja. Él lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía… Luego giró si cuerpo, miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió, tras unos segundos miró levemente a los amigos que iban subiendo a varios pasos tras de la pareja. Ron se veía tan contento, su sonrisa era tan sincera… _tan inocente._

Los chicos continuaron su trayecto. La montaña era cada vez más empinada, y escalar la misma, se había convertido en un trayecto difícil, complicado y peligroso. Fueron horas las que pasaron sin que ninguno abriera la boca. Hablar se había convertido, de pronto, en una facultad difícil de ejercer. Era mejor permanecer en silencio, tanto para no cansarse, así como, para mantener la concentración que el resbaladizo camino requería.

Su trayecto había comenzado al atardecer, por lo que no bastaron muchas horas para que la noche se posara sobre los muchachos. Las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad tan evidente que Harry recordó a Firenze, rememoró con añoranza aquella época en que, en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, conoció a ese centauro… Necesitaba que lo orientaran, y de alguna manera, Harry sabía que la intensidad en el brillo de las estrellas no era una casualidad.

- ¡Harry! – dijo de la primera voz que se escuchaba hacía muchas horas.

Harry se detuvo, giró su cuerpo para observar hacia abajo, y observó a Fred que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia del moreno.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Creo que es hora que nos detengamos! – dijo el gemelo que había comenzado a observar Harry.

- Tienes razón.

Harry hizo una señal para que los muchachos se reunieran en torno a su persona. Ginny no necesitó hacer un esfuerzo adicional para acercarse, pues había caminado todo el trayecto junto al muchacho. Una vez que los tres pelirrojos alcanzaran a la pareja que había llevado la delantera durante la ardua caminata, Harry suspiró hondo y dijo:

- Pues bien. No sacamos nada con avanzar si no podemos distinguir hacia donde lo hacemos. Dormiremos en este lugar y mañana reanudaremos nuestro viaje ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijeron al unísono los cuatro muchachos que lo escuchaban.

Luego, efectuando un movimiento con la varita, Harry logró hacer aparecer una choza construida a base de ramas que en ese lugar se hallaban tiradas. Tanto los gemelos, como Ron, se sentían tan cansados que bastó con que se recostaran en el suelo durante unos minutos, para que cayeran en un profundo sueño que los abstrajo del mundo exterior por completo. Harry se posó luego sobre un árbol cercano. Estaba observando las estrellas… las mismas estrellas que en una época y lugar diferentes a los que el chico se encontraba, una muchacha llamada Hermione Granger observaba como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera viva…

Ginny, que había ido a buscar agua a un riachuelo cercano, iba a adentrarse a la choza en que sus hermanos dormían, cuando sintió como una mano tomaba su brazo. Giró si cuerpo y vislumbró esos ojos verdes que le aceleraron el corazón por completo. Harry la llevó al árbol contra el que había permanecido durante unos momentos, y la apoyó contra el mismo. El chico posó sus manos sobre su cintura y se acercó a la muchacha con cautela.

- Harry, no podemos… - alcanzó a decir la muchacha casi sin aire por el ahogo del que se sentía presa ante la presencia del moreno.

- Me arrepentiría toda mi vida si muriera sin poder demostrarte lo que siento – dijo Harry al oído de la muchacha

Luego de dichas esas palabras, el moreno agarró con más fuerza e ímpetu la cintura de la pelirroja, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la muchacha ingresaba sus manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta el chico para acariciar su espalda. El moreno acercó luego su cara al rostro de la pelirroja. Se encontraban tan cerca que podía, cada uno, sentir la respiración agitada y nerviosa del otro. El chico posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la joven, para luego pasar suavemente su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la misma chica. Acercó después, su firme y atlético cuerpo sobre el delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja. Era posible, dado la cercanía de la piel de ambos, sentir claramente el palpitar del corazón del otro, así como también, el estremecimiento que se producía en sus cuerpos cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban…

Harry se detuvo. Parecía ser que sus sentimientos, emociones, sensaciones e instintos habían sido frenados, de pronto, por la barrera de la razón. El muchacho estaba al tanto que entablar una relación en esos momentos era como sumergirse dentro de un océano tan tormentoso que salir de él constituía una ilusión sólo alcanzable por la imaginación, más no por las circunstancias que la cruda realidad proporcionaba ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Estaba haciendo que un camino ya intrincado hace tiempo, se convirtiese ahora, en un trecho intransitable, inaccesible e impenetrable.

_Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía como evitarlo._

- Harry ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó la pelirroja luego de que el muchacho se había quedado estático observando su rostro - Te has arrepentido ¿verdad? – dijo la chica con una evidente muestra de desilusión en su mirada.

- No Ginny. No es eso, es que…

- Debí haberlo sabido. Crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti – Dijo Ginny al tiempo que sentía que todo el cuerpo había comenzado a dolerle.

La pelirroja se separó de Harry como si de no hacerlo una enfermedad grave la hubiese invadido por completo. Se aseguró de encontrarse a unos cinco pasos del muchacho para poder, de esa manera, continuar una discusión coherente con el único chico capaz de acelerar su corazón hasta el punto de hacerla sentir que el pecho se le estaba destrozando. Harry había abierto la boca dos veces para decir algo sin llegar a decir nada, finalmente abrió la boca por tercera vez para decir las únicas palabras que pudo articular en ese instante.

- No… no es eso…

- ¿No es eso¿Es que crees que no me he dado cuenta que haces lo que sea por mantenerme alejada?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó Harry con amargura en el tono de sus palabras.

- Pues no se si lo sea Harry, pero de una cosa estoy segura – dijo Ginny con un tono decidido y manteniendo la cabeza en alto para no demostrar que el dolor que se había comenzado a expandir por su cuerpo se había transformado en un malestar tan intenso, que de no haber sido porque seguía respirando, hubiera jurado que su vida se había desvanecido – y es que no volveré a creer en tus palabras.

- Ginny, creo que estás exagerando – dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

- Puede ser que si Harry, pero no puedo seguir soportando tus vacilaciones – Dijo la muchacha en un tono más calmado – es que siempre es lo mismo. Comienzas algo conmigo para luego arrepentirte a medio camino.

- Lo hago por ti Ginny – alcanzó a decir Harry con un tono de tristeza evidente.

- Yo sólo quiero que estés conmigo.

- Pero las consecuencias…- comenzó a decir Harry con vacilación- Ginny, podrían usarte…

- Nada me interesa si no es contigo Harry – acabó diciendo la muchacha mirando al moreno directamente a los ojos.

Harry la observó. Era tan valiente, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… Cómo podía ser capaz de decirle que no podía estar con ella por miedo a que la mataran por su culpa. Podían usarla, podían tomarla como rehén para atrapar a Harry, podían hacerle daño, y la sola idea le parecía insoportable. No quería perder lo que más quería, no quería ser el culpable de destruir a la responsable de que sus pulmones continuaran funcionando, de que su corazón continuara latiendo, de que su existencia continuara prevaleciendo.

Pero esa noche Harry fue egoísta. Esa noche se olvidó del mundo, de los peligros, de las ruinas, de la guerra. Esa noche Harry se comportó como el adolescente que en realidad era, se comportó como el muchacho enamorado que no puede vivir sin esa princesa que le permite seguir soñando.

Harry se acercó a la pelirroja, tomó la mano derecha de la chica con dulzura y la entrelazó con una de sus manos. Posó la otra mano sobre su cintura, y atrajo el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia el suyo. Cerró sus ojos para enfocar su atención en el perfume que desprendía del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Allí, en un lugar recóndito y desconocido de la historia, dos enamorados, se besaron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione miraba por la ventana de la alcoba que le habían asignado para dormir. Había estado apreciando las estrellas hacía aproximadamente dos horas. Hacía ya tres horas que le habían enseñado la nueva habitación en la que viviría de allí en adelante. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, los nervios que sentía no se habían disipado. Aún sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón, así como aquel cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo y, que al parecer, la debilitaba por completo.

Se había sentido feliz en un comienzo. Feliz porque su calidad de vida había mejorado considerablemente, feliz porque había logrado aquello que se había propuesto al llegar a ese lugar que le ponía los pelos de punta, feliz porque había dejado atónito a Draco Malfloy hasta el punto de ser la única escogida para ascender al puesto de guardiana…

… Pero después de ese efímero sentimiento de felicidad que la había embargado hace un rato, la tristeza había llegado. Parecía ser que absolutamente nada en la vida tenía un sentido claro para ella. No sabía nada acerca de su pasado, y eso, para una chica que se había caracterizado por ser la sabelotodo más destacada de Hogwarts, era decir mucho. Era como si su vida se hubiese convertido, de pronto, en un estado que le permitía respirar, hablar, oír y comer para seguir existiendo, todo eso sin un sentido, todo sin una meta, un fin o un objetivo ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo si no existía ningún motivo por el que vivir?

_Pero había un motivo._

Hermione se había propuesto descubrir su pasado a costa de su felicidad en el presente. Estaba dispuesta a jurar lealtad al rubio que la había escogido para ser su guardiana con tal de que este llegase a confiar en ella como nunca en la vida había confiado en nadie. Una vez que Hermione ganara la confianza de Draco Malfloy sería mucho más fácil desentrañar su pasado. Draco le contaría algo de su propia vida y a partir de eso, ella extraería pistas para desentrañar lo sucedo en la suya. Hermione no era tonta, de hecho, era muy inteligente. Ella hacía rato que había sacado la conclusión de que Draco la conocía, y peor que eso, que la odiaba. Él la aborrecía, la despreciaba y la repudiaba hasta el punto de haberle gritado de esa manera cruel el día que ella despertó en esa habitación blanca en la que se hallaba. La detestaba tanto como para humillarla en silencio, sin que ella lo notara, al convertirla en una de sus esclavas, en una de sus sirvientes, en una de sus defensoras.

_Pero no sabía por qué. _

¿Por qué Draco Malfloy la odiaba tanto como para mantenerla con vida como su servidora y, de esa manera, humillarla hasta el cansancio?

La respuesta a ese por qué era una incógnita que Hermione Granger se había propuesto descifrar a costa de lo que fuera. Lo único que tenía claro la castaña era que, en el pasado, habían sido enemigos, grandes enemigos…

Pero aún así él no se había resistido a escogerla como guardiana mejorando su calidad de vida. A pesar de todo no la había dejado viviendo como las ratas en esa pocilga de madera podrida junto a las otras muchachas. No obstante odiarla, Draco Malfloy la había preferido para tenerla cerca, muy cerca.

_Draco Malfloy era su enemigo, pero antes que eso seguía siendo un hombre que, como tal, no podía resistirse a los encantos de una mujer hermosa._

- ¿Vania? – preguntó de pronto una voz casi angelical proveniente de la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione interrumpió sus cavilaciones luego de escuchar el llamado de la dulce guardiana. La castaña se dio media vuelta, caminó unos pasos y se sentó sobre la cama, luego de esto alzó su rostro para observar a la muchacha que esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto – dijo la castaña haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. La guardiana de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, caminó unos cinco pasos y se sentó en la misma cama en la que Hermione se encontraba.

- Me has sorprendido Vania. Ha sido muy astuto de tu parte apelar a tu belleza para debilitar esa coraza que parece acompañar a Malfloy a todos lados.

- Pues no ha sido idea mía – dijo la castaña a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa y giraba su rostro nuevamente hacia las estrellas que se veían desde la ventaba de la alcoba – si de mi hubiese dependido, nada de lo que esta noche has visto hubiese sucedido. El mérito es de Delta y Épsilon… ellas me convencieron a hacerlo, sin olvidar que sin su ayuda nada de esto hubiese sido posible.

Luego de decir esto, Hermione bajó la mirada para ocultar el brillo que sus ojos habían adquirido de repente. Se sentía tan culpable por dejarlas solas en ese lugar deplorable. Se sentía sola por haberse separado de ellas. Se sentía desolada y vacía en ese extraño lugar que, de ahora en adelante, sería prácticamente su hogar.

- No te culpes por dejarlas solas – dijo Arianne como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la castaña – si ellas te han ayudado, es porque creen que tú eres la única que podía contribuir en su liberación.

- No entiendo a lo que te refieres – expresó Hermione extrañada, girando luego su cuerpo y su rostro para mirar a la dulce guardiana a los ojos.

- Pues yo tampoco tengo una idea clara de lo que te estoy diciendo Vania, pero desde que llegaste a este lugar supe que tú y sólo tú, podrías hacer algo para que esta situación cambie…

- ¡Qué cambio puedo yo efectuar si ni siquiera se dónde estoy parada! – Dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía, nuevamente, hacia la ventana – No se nada acerca de mi pasado, no se que hago en este lugar, no se por qué nos tienen como unas esclavas servidoras de un individuo que, más allá de su nombre, tampoco se quién es.

- Pero lo sabrás Vania – dijo la guardiana de cabellos negros en un tono bastante suave y calmado.

- ¡Cómo voy a saberlo!- exclamó la castaña girando su cuerpo, una vez más, para mirar desde la ventana, a la guardiana que se encontraba sentada en su cama.

- Porque nadie te ha hechizado para quitarte la memoria.

- ¡De qué estás hablando! – Dijo Hermione cada vez más alterada – al igual que todas las aquí presentes no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que fui antes de llegar a este lugar.

- Pero a todas ellas se les borró la memoria después de llegar a este lugar Vania. Tú, en cambio, habías perdido tu memoria antes.

- Pues eso no arregla ni cambia nada – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada, esta vez habló con un tono desanimado que denotaba la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento.

- Claro que sí Vania. Al parecer tu pérdida de memoria es la consecuencia de un trauma, un shock, un acontecimiento singular que te causó un impacto enorme.

- ¿y? – dijo la castaña como en un tono despectivo, como si lo que Arianne le estuviese diciendo le resultare bastante aburrido.

- Y bueno… A diferencia del resto, tú recuperarás la memoria cuando, por alguna causal que desconozco, recuerdes ese acontecimiento.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que nadie me lanzó un hechizo antes de llegar a este lugar?

-Porque yo era la encargada de borrar la memoria de las muchachas que iban llegado y bueno, fui yo la que te revisé antes de lanzar el encantamiento Obliviate contra ti y me di cuenta que tenías amnesia pero, no tenías signos en tu cuerpo de haber sido víctima de dicho encantamiento…

- Ya veo… - señaló Hermione al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio - No se cómo te prestaste para realizar esa tarea tan macabra, pero bueno, probablemente no haz tenido otra opción, y considerando que tampoco recuerdas nada de tu pasado…

Arianne se mordió el labio y mantuvo silencio. No tenía agallas para decir a la castaña que tenía al frente que lo recordaba todo. No se atrevía a decir en voz alta todo aquello que a diario revoloteaba por su mente. Hablarlo sería como reconocer la derrota, pronunciarlo sería como asumir la pérdida, contarlo sería como dar crédito a todo aquello que no quería creer… Arianne se quería convencer a sí misma de que todo, absolutamente todo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla de la que sólo hacía falta despertar. La guardiana de ojos azules le había confesado a Vania en una oportunidad que no había olvidado nada, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, la castaña no parecía recordar aquello...

- Porque ¿No recuerdas nada verdad? – Preguntó Hermione tras el silencio momentáneo de la guardiana de cabello negro.

- No. Por supuesto que no – dijo Arianne al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama en que había permanecido sentada y se dirigía a la puerta – tengo que irme. Cuídate, duerme bien, y espero que tu primer día como guardiana sea grato.

- Gracias por los ánimos.

- Por cierto Vania – Dijo la guardiana de ojos azules antes de irse – tú eres la encargada de servir a Draco Malfloy personalmente de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Hermione como si la hubieran despertado de un mal sueño.

- Pues sí… él ha dado la orden de que seas tú la que lo sirva directamente –dijo Arianne al tiempo que levantaba los hombros en señal de no saber el por qué de la medida adoptada –Antes le servían Licina y Agrippa - acabó diciendo Arianne al mismo instante que esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué ríes? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada ante el último gesto de la guardiana.

- Bueno, es que Malfloy les ha dicho que quiere que trabajen como los elfos, de manera que su labor sea prácticamente invisible… - luego de decir esto Arianne, que pareció percatarse de algo, adoptó un gesto más serio – No entiendo la reacción del amo Vania, pero sólo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado. No te relaciones sentimentalmente con él, al parecer no tiene corazón, además él tiene prohibido meterse con hijas de muggles por mucho que sean sus guardianas y…

- ¿Hijas de muggles?

- Pues sí Vania, y tú eres una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la castaña acercándose a la puerta para poder ver el brillo de los ojos de la guardiana con que estaba hablando, como si en ellos una pizca de esperanza se vislumbrara.

- Pues… yo escuché cuando Malfloy te dijo sangre sucia el día que llegaste… él no lo sabe por supuesto.

- ¿Qué es sangre sucia Arianne? – Preguntó Hermione al momento en que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Significa que eres hija de muggles Vania – respondió la guardiana de la voz dulce al tiempo que tomaba del mentón de la castaña para que esta levantara el rostro y la mirara a los ojos – No te pongas triste, no es nada malo… Es sólo que en esta familia la pureza de la sangre es fundamental, pero eso no te quita mérito en nada. Haz sido escogida porque eras la mejor para el puesto. Compórtate como una buena guardiana y nada malo te sucederá.

- Gracias Arianne – dijo Hermione al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo dando la espalda a la blanca guardiana que se encontraba en la puerta, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana – déjame sola por favor.

Arianne asintió silenciosamente con un gesto de su cabeza. Hermione, que se encontraba observando las estrellas, no se percató del gesto de la blanca guardiana, pero permaneció quieta hasta que sintió que el sonido de los pasos alejándose se atenuaba hasta dar bienvenida al silencio. Una vez segura que nadie la observaba ni le hacía compañía, se volteó, y desde el marco de la ventana observó la amplia habitación en la que se encontraba. De un color verde esmeralda era la alcoba de la castaña. El lugar era amplio. Tenía una extensión de ocho metros de ancho y nueve de largo. La cama era grande, al parecer, de dos plazas y media. El cubrecama era, al igual que la habitación, de color verde, pero sus sábanas eran blancas al igual que el toldo de seda que se posaba sobre la misma. Junto a la cama había un velador de madera cuyo cajón la castaña mantenía vacío con la esperanza de guardar en él cualquier cosa importante que, de alguna u otra manera, la hiciera sentir viva, porque a pesar de que sus pulmones seguían funcionando, de que su corazón seguía latiendo, y de que su mente continuaba trabajando con la eficiencia y rapidez de antaño, Hermione Granger sentía que no vivía.

Una persona sin identidad ¿Es realmente una persona?

La castaña no lo sabía, pero al menos ahora conocía parte de su pasado. Sus padres eran muggles, y quizás, en algún sector del planeta, la estaban extrañando.

- Juro por mis padres que saldré bien parada de todo esto – se dijo la castaña a sí misma poniendo término al silencio que envolvía el ambiente de manera imperante. Hermione empuñó sus manos con rabia, luego las relajó, tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a la cama.

La chica tomó asiento en su lecho y posó sus manos en su cabeza, se mantuvo en esa posición durante un tiempo, para ella, indeterminado. Podrían haber pasado un par de minutos, así como también un par de horas. Lo único que tenía claro la castaña era que, a partir de mañana, comenzaría su plan para hacer que Draco Malfloy, el rubio que la odiaba tanto, la considerara, en todos los aspectos, imprescindible…

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza de capítulo!!!! Bueno, este era un capítulo necesario para explicar ciertas cosas. Creo que lo emocionante se dará cuando Hermione tenga que comenzar a servir a Draco. Su idea es que este chico la considere imprescindible, pero q pasara?? cómo le resultarán los planes?? podrá cumplir la advertencia de Arianne de no relacionarse sentimentalmente?? Y recuerden además que Draco tiene PROHIBIDO relacionarse con sangres sucias!! _

_Agradezco los apoyos de las lindas niñas que me han dejado reviews, de verdad que me dan mucho ánimo... un besito enorme a todas!!!! Espero que hayan tenido una muy,pero muy feliz navidad, y les deseo un próspero año nuevo!_

_un beso._

_Artemisa._


	8. Tormentosa Humillación

Capítulo 8

Tormentosa humillación

Draco se encontraba sentado en la esquina derecha de su cama. El negro cubrecamas se encontraba revuelto con las blancas sábanas producto del movimiento constante efectuado por el rubio esa noche. No había dormido nada. Había cerrado los ojos con la esperanza de alejar, sin éxito aparente, los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su mente. Después de un par de horas de intentos fallidos, convencido de que no podría dormir esa noche, Draco decidió sentarse para poner en orden la maraña de cavilaciones que lo embargaban.

Arrepentido.

Se avergonzaba de su reacción estúpida frente a una de las personas que debía aborrecer hasta el cansancio ¿Por qué la había escogido sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias¿Es acaso que había olvidado su intención de hacerla sufrir, angustiarse y atormentarse¿Había acaso abandonado su plan de hacer que la estúpida de Granger experimentara la peor de las desdichas, sobrellevara una vida de maltratos, soportara el calvario del agravio constante que merecía?

No.

Su plan continuaba en marcha, y ahora, luego de haberla escogido como guardiana en su momento de estúpida debilidad, sus ganas de llevarlo a cabo eran inmensas. De hecho, haberla escogido se había convertido, de pronto, en una pieza fundamental para la realización de sus propósitos. Antes, la imbécil de Granger, vivía en condiciones deplorables, como siempre debió haber sido, dada su condición de asquerosa sangre sucia, _pero la tenía lejos_. No podía burlarse y humillarla directamente, no podía ver de cerca su mirada de súplica, de sumisión y de humillación. No podía dirigirse directamente a ella para que lo sirviera, ayudara y secundara. No podía, a fin de cuentas, vengarse de la manera que quería, una venganza lenta pero dulce, una venganza que le haría sentir a esa tonta que su vida era un calvario del que, lamentablemente, no podía salir, y peor que eso, tenía que aparentar que ese calvario le gustaba porque cualquier queja, alegato, súplica o lamento sería duramente castigado.

Y él se encargaría de que ese castigo le recordara a la estúpida de Granger quién era su amo, quién era su superior, quién era, a fin de cuentas, Draco Malfloy.

_Un llamado a la puerta._

Draco levantó la cabeza que hacía horas se encontraba fija en dirección al suelo.

_Otro llamado._

Draco desvió su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

_Un tercer llamado._

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con magia, tomó la varita y con un simple_ alohomora _la abrió…

Allí, frente a sus ojos Hermione Granger se encontraba de pie.

Su cabello castaño había recobrado las ondas que lo caracterizaban. Su mirada había abandonado la profundidad adquirida antes con el delineado negro bajo sus ojos. Su apariencia se encontraba lejos de ser confundida con la de ángel caído del cielo que había adquirido con el vestido blanco que se mecía de un lugar a otro cada vez que el aire emitía una bocanada.

Y a pesar de haber perdido los detalles que la convirtieron, por un momento, en una presencia digna de adornar un sueño, a pesar de haber abandonado los complementos que la transformaron, de pronto, en una representación de la utopía anhelada, continuaba pareciéndole angustiosamente irresistible, dramáticamente tentadora, irrefrenablemente fascinante. Tanto el marrón de sus ojos, como el castaño de su indómito cabello le cautivaron hasta el punto de olvidar, por unos instantes, que era una sangre sucia la muchacha que tenía frente a sus ojos. El bronceado de su piel parecía exigir a gritos que la observaran con la atención, detención y cuidado que se merecía. Y su olor, ese bendito olor a caramelo lo dejó estático por un par de segundos que le parecieron horas…

- Su familia lo está esperando en el comedor para tomar desayuno – dijo de pronto la castaña con un tono monótono, limitándose a repetir la información que le había entregado una de las guardianas en la cocina de la mansión para que se la hiciera saber al amo que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

- No tengo hambre – dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el marco de la puerta, acercándose bastante a la castaña que tenía al frente.

Hermione, que se mantuvo estática, sin demostrar expresión aparente, se sentía nerviosa. No entendía por qué la presencia de ese muchacho la perturbaba hasta el punto de hacer que sus piernas le temblaran, de que su corazón comenzara a palpitar más rápido y de que su respiración se agitara. Esos ojos grises la invadían, la analizaban por completo. Él parecía investigarla con atención en ese instante, y ella no podía sino permanecer estática para demostrar frialdad, insensibilidad y entereza frente al único muchacho que, estaba segura, la había hecho conocer el odio en un pasado cercano, aunque desconocido.

- Si es así, me iré para avisar que el amo Draco no bajará – dijo Hermione después de haber tomado una bocanada de aire para recuperar, de esa manera, el oxígeno perdido luego del impacto que, dentro de ella, había causado la presencia del rubio.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera de mármol que se encontraba en la esquina. Tres pasos alcanzó dar antes de que el rubio le tomara la muñeca y de un solo tirón, la obligara a dar una vuelta para mirar, una vez más, en dirección al chico.

- No te he dado autorización para que te vayas. – Dijo el rubio con una mirada desafiante – Tu deber es pedirme autorización para todo.

El corazón de la castaña comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que la atención de la chica se desvió, por un momento, a escuchar los latidos que su corazón emitía. Cada palpitar parecía un tambor que resonaba con estruendo en el pasillo en el que los dos jóvenes se encontraban. La angustia que la muchacha sentía era enorme. Quién diablos se creía ese imbécil para creer que tenía el derecho a dirigirle la vida hasta el punto de tener que pedirle autorización para todo. Sí, ahora si que había comprobado sus sospechas. Ese estúpido la odiaba, y ella parecía corresponderle el odio.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione luego de tomar una bocanada de aire para reunir el valor de emitir la frase que ponía término al poco de dignidad que le iba quedando - ¿Me autoriza usted para avisar que no bajará a tomar desayuno con su familia?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar poner una cara de evidente indignación. Pero qué diablos le pasaba a ese imbécil, y por qué sonreía cada vez que pisoteaba los resquicios de honor que le iban quedando.

- ¿Para qué me autoriza entonces querido amo? – Preguntó Hermione enfatizando con ira la palabra "querido" – sus deseos son órdenes para mi.

- Te autorizo a entrar a mi habitación – dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que extendía el brazo apuntando en dirección a su alcoba.

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Entra! – le gritó Draco con manifiesta furia emanando de sus ojos.

Hermione se tragó su orgullo y asintió con rabia. A pesar de estar consiente de encontrarse bajo el mando de ese imbécil, no podía aceptarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo había propuesto, se lo había prometido…

La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia la alcoba de Draco. Atravesó el marco de la puerta con la convicción de que acababa de ingresar voluntariamente al infierno. Era como si hubiese vendido su alma al peor de los enemigos a cambio de seguir con vida.

- No te autoricé a entrar primero que yo. – alcanzó a escuchar la castaña luego de haber pensado que era imposible sentirse más humillada de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

Pero si le había dicho que entrara. Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido. O era tan imbécil como para no recordar la orden que le había dado hace unos instantes o definitivamente, y esto era lo más seguro, quería hacer de su vida un infierno.

Hermione se tragó, una vez más, su orgullo. Salió por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado y esperó afuera de la misma. La muchacha hizo un gesto con el brazo para indicarle al rubio que entrara. Draco sonrió por un instante con tanto placer que parecía ser que los problemas habían dejado de existir en ese momento. Que bien se sentía humillar a la asquerosa sangre sucia. De haber sabido antes acerca de la satisfacción que le provocaba pisotear su orgullo, la hubiese escogido antes como guardiana.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación con una seriedad tan acentuada en su rostro que parecía imposible creer que se estaba riendo a carcajadas por dentro. El rubio empujó levemente a la guardiana que se encontraba de pie en la entrada, y posteriormente ingresó con prestancia a la alcoba, para luego sentarse en la esquina derecha de la cama cubierta con el cobertor negro.

- Ahora puedes entrar – dijo Draco en un tono cortante y sin apartar la mirada de la ventana que daba a la cancha de entrenamiento en la que se vislumbraba a centenares de muchachas practicando con el arco y la flecha.

Hermione ingresó a la habitación y caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse al frente de la cama situada en el medio de la alcoba. Luego de las humillaciones recibidas, había adoptado un gesto adusto y su mirada se encontraba perdida. No quería mirarlo a la cara. Los grises ojos del muchacho le provocaban, por partes iguales, miedo y audacia. Quería arrancar, pero también acercarse, quería destruirle la vida, pero deseaba además ayudarlo a construirla nuevamente ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué ese chico la perturbaba de esa manera?

- Supongo que tu nueva vida te encanta ¿no? – dijo de pronto Draco sin apartar la mirada de la ventana de la alcoba.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que las nauseas la invadieron en ese momento ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa¿Qué podía responderle? Claro que no le gustaba ¿Quién podía ser tan conformista como para alegrarse de servir a un imbécil que se cree el rey del mundo? Y peor que eso. Ese estúpido la odiaba y la humillaba con tanta satisfacción como para dejarla en ridículo cada vez que podía. Habría dado todo por recuperar su memoria. Necesitaba recordar para entender ¿Quién diablos podía encantarse de una miserable vida sin sentido, sin pasado, sin el respaldo de los acontecimientos?

- Por supuesto. – Alcanzó a articular Hermione antes de que Draco notara que una tormentosa disyuntiva se había posicionado en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te encanta? – preguntó Draco al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada, esta vez en dirección a la atractiva castaña que tenía en frente.

¿Qué era lo que más le encantaba ¿Es que no le bastaba con la respuesta que le había dado? Era evidente que absolutamente nada en ese lugar la hacía feliz. Mentir sobre eso había sido difícil, pero ese imbécil no se había contentado. El estúpido de Malfloy la estaba obligando a buscar amenidad y agrado donde no lo había. Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba conciente de que todo era un tormento para ella. Habría dado todo por escapar, arrancar, correr hasta perderse en el horizonte…

- Estar cerca de usted es un regalo mayor del que me hubiese permitido imaginar – respondió Hermione con aparente calma y serenidad tanto en su mirada como en el tono de su voz.

La angustia y la rabia que en su interior se alzaban no lograron afectar la compostura que había decidido adoptar frente al rubio que con tanta satisfacción se reía de ella. Era evidente que Draco se había tragado cada una de sus mentiras. Malfloy creía que la tenía en la palma de su mano ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo como para pensar que ella era tan tonta como para no sospechar que él se estaba vengando de ella?

_Ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar la razón de su venganza, y no descansaría hasta conocerla. _

- A si que te gusta estar a mi lado ¿no? – dijo Draco más para sí que para que Hermione lo escuchara.

- sí.

- Pues a mi me da náuseas – dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella. Su mirada era gélida y cruda. No había ningún indicio que denotara sentimientos o emociones en esa mirada. No expresaba nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Nauseas? Pero qué le pasaba a ese imbécil ¿Es que no le bastaba con pisotear su orgullo hasta el cansancio sino que además debía estrujarlo con tanta fuerza como para causarle el dolor que le había golpeado en el pecho en ese instante?

Lo odiaba.

Definitivamente lo odiaba más allá de los límites permitidos para odiar. No soportaba esa situación, no aguantaba esa tortura, no quería seguir fingiendo la falsa lealtad que había prometido manifestarle.

- Es una pena que no sienta lo mismo que yo cada vez que lo veo – dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que empuñaba sus manos con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento – si al amo no le importa me retiraré de la habitación para que las nauseas no terminen por debilitarlo. Mi intención no puede ser más distante que la de restarle fuerzas a una de las pocas personas que admiro realmente – acabó de diciendo la castaña con una seguridad tan acentuada que resultaba imposible creer que cada una de las palabras pronunciadas constituía una mentira enorme que la avergonzaba de sobremanera.

- Pues me encantaría que te retiraras…

- Muy bien, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar.

- ¡No me interrumpas! – Gritó Draco encolerizado al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama en la que había permanecido sentado – como te decía, me encantaría que te retiraras pero creo que te haría bien trabajar un poco para devolverme la mano por haberte salvado la vida – continuó diciendo el rubio al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia la castaña que permanecía de pie frente a la cama – Además, no podría dormir sabiendo que no te he dado un trato acorde a tu condición de…

- ¿Sangre sucia?

_Oh no._

Una vez más lo había interrumpido. Pero Merlín sabe que ella no había podido controlarse. Es que no aguantaba la idea de respetar a ese estúpido racista que le estaba, prácticamente, reconociendo que la quería hacer sufrir.

- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo coherente – dijo Draco entre risas y acercándose aun más a la castaña que tenía al frente. El rubio apoyó luego, su mano derecha en la pared con lo cual acabó por acorralarla por completo. Hermione se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizada al encontrarse con la espalda apegada a la muralla, y con Draco tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeando su rostro a cada instante. - Me parece excelente que reconozcas, por fin, que no eres más que un error de la naturaleza destinado a no ser nada más que un sirviente por la eternidad.

- Yo no he reconocido nada – dijo Hermione con cierto fastidio en el tono de su voz – no veo la relación existente entre ser hija de muggles y ser un error de la naturaleza que no sirva para nada interesante.

- ¡Se supone que tu no sabías que era lo que sangre sucia significaba! – exclamó Draco alejándose tan rápidamente de Hermione que cualquiera hubiese creído que el contacto con la piel de la castaña lo había electrocutado. - ¿Es que has recuperado la memoria y no me has puesto al tanto de ese acontecimiento? – acabó preguntando el rubio con una expresión de asco tanto en sus labios como en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Preguntó la castaña con un tono mucho más débil que el que había utilizado a lo largo de la conversación con el rubio - ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me conocías¿Por qué no reconoces que sabes perfectamente quien soy?

- ¡Responde mi pregunta! – gritó Draco encolerizado y apretando sus puños con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento.

- No.

- ¿No qué¿No vas a responderme? – preguntó Draco con manifiesta furia emanando de sus ojos grises.

- No… no recuerdo nada.

Por suerte la estúpida de Granger seguía sin recordar nada. La expresión de niña perdida por el mundo, que había adoptado en ese momento, le revelaba a todas luces que lo que la castaña le acababa de decir era cierto. Pero a pesar de eso ¿Cómo podía saber el significado de sangre sucia¿De dónde lo había sacado y por qué le había hecho esas preguntas¿Es acaso que la sangre sucia había averiguado que se conocían de antes? No. No podía ser posible. Si ella no sabía nada acerca de su pasado, no podía saber nada de su pasado con él… No es que hubiesen tenido un pasado juntos, en el sentido estricto de lo que la palabra juntos significaba, pero se habían conocido, y peor que eso, se habían odiado. Bueno, él todavía la odiaba. El hecho de que ella estuviese allí para servirlo, asistirlo y auxiliarlo, como la guardiana que era, no le restaba ni un poco del odio que hacia ella tenía depositado.

¿Y si a pesar de no recordar había averiguado algo acerca de su pasado?

No.

No había ninguna razón para que la tonta de Granger sospechara que él si la conocía. No había indicios ni pruebas existentes que revelaran a Granger su estúpido pasado. No había tampoco, ningún individuo que pudiese contarle a esa sangre sucia algo de su triste historia de vida. Ninguna de las penosas muchachas que allí se encontraban recordaba. A todas se les había borrado la memoria, por lo que ninguna podría haberle rememorado algo…

- Te creo Vania - alcanzó a decir Draco luego de darse cuenta de que la castaña que tenía en frente había comenzado a inquietarse de sobremanera por el prolongado silencio del rubio tras la respuesta que ella le había dado. – No sé como averiguaste lo que era sangre sucia pero, a decir verdad, no me importa en lo más mínimo. – continuó diciendo el chico al tiempo que caminaba hacia su cama para luego recostarse sobre la misma en una posición bastante sexy a la que Hermione no pudo mantenerse indiferente – Verás, es evidente que yo supiera que eras una asquerosa sangre sucia por ser esa una información fundamental para saber qué tipo de trato merecen mis sirvientes. Al averiguar tu lamentable ascendencia adquirí el conocimiento necesario para tratarte de la manera que es debido. Naturalmente eres un ser inferior que no merece nada. Tu condición es tan repugnante como para asquearme por completo. No obstante aquello, he decidido mantenerte con vida a cambio de tu lealtad. Más que mal soy superior a ti por naturaleza y debes reconocer que te he ofrecido un destino mejor al que podrías haber llegado a soñar ¿no?

Pero qué diablos. Esta vez si que se había sobrepasado ¿Un ser inferior? Por favor. Que no la hiciera reír. Ella le iba a demostrar que de inferior no tenía un sólo pelo.

- Por supuesto amo. Su magnanimidad no tiene límites – respondió Hermione en un tono tan monótono que parecía ser que se había limitado a repetir el parlamento de un diálogo asignado.

- Pues me sorprende que tu escasa inteligencia te alcance para comprender lo que te he dicho.

Ah no.

Esto si que no.

Podía aguantar que la insultaran por esa estupidez de la sangre, pero de ahí a que la trataran de tonta ¿quién se creía ese Malfloy? Lo iba a pagar caro, muy, pero muy caro.

- Pues acostúmbrese a las sorpresas amo. Por lealtad soy capaz de sorprenderlo cada vez que sea necesario.

- ¿a si?

- claro que sí.

- Pues veamos…. – dijo Draco al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por su labio superior - Date una vuelta.

_Pero qué diablos. _

¿Cómo que una vuelta?

¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?

Hermione comenzó a girar lentamente con el corazón bombeándole a una velocidad sorprendente. Había cerrado los ojos para no notar la cara de Malfloy cuando quedase al frente del chico. Su respiración se había convertido en una especie de jadeos entrecortados imposibles de controlar. Los puños los mantenía cerrados con fuerza para concentrar en ellos la rabia, la angustia y la vergüenza que la embargaban en ese momento.

Luego de unos cuatro segundos que le parecieron cuatro horas había acabado de dar la estúpida vuelta que Malfloy le había exigido. Había quedado, una vez más, situada frente al chico que se hallaba recostado en la cama. Sus ojos, que se habían mantenido cerrados, volvieron a abrirse para encontrarse con una expresión en el rostro del rubio que habría podido definir como…

¿Lujuria?

Pero qué diablos. Primero le había dicho que ella le daba nauseas, luego le había recalcado su condición de inferior, para posteriormente tratarla de tonta. Pero pese a todo lo que el rubio le había dicho, no obstante los insultos y las humillaciones que le había proferido, se encontraba frente a ella con esa expresión de adolescente apasionado. No entendía nada y, aparentemente, Draco tampoco. Él ni siquiera se había percatado de que Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta. Draco la observaba como embobado. Era como si hubiese perdido, de pronto, la conexión con el mundo para concentrarse, únicamente, en el dorado de sus piernas, en el marrón de sus ojos, en el carmesí de sus labios…

- ¡Draco!

Tanto Draco como Hermione desviaron sus miradas en dirección a la puerta de la alcoba. Frente a sus ojos se hallaba una chica blanca de cabello lacio, largo, de color negro azabache. Sus ojos, por su parte, eran de color verde oscuro. Si, era guapa, aunque por alguna razón que Hermione no se explicaba, su mirada gélida y su rostro duro se asemejaban a la mirada y rostro un perro. Sea como sea era una chica atractiva, y no se podía negar que tenía clase. Llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba las curvas de su delgado cuerpo. El vestido, que se amarraba alrededor del cuello, dejaba al descubierto su espalda, así como la mayor parte de sus pálidas piernas. Sus negros zapatos de tacón la hacían lucir incluso más estilizada de lo que era. Hermione sintió, por unos momentos, envidia de esa muchacha, que a diferencia de ella, no tenía que vestir esa malla negra que le molestaba tanto.

- ¡Te dije que no vinieras hoy! – Gritó Draco encolerizado y poniéndose de pie como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese golpeado la espalda.

- ¡Sabía que algo me estabas ocultando! – exclamó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo. – pero esto… - comenzó diciendo la chica mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Hermione y la miraba con expresión de asco de arriba hacia abajo. - ¿Cuándo se suponía que pensabas decirme que la asquerosa de Grang…?

- ¡CALLATE! – dijo Draco con furia. Sus ojos grises parecían haberse congelado como el hielo. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir miedo del rubio que tenía en frente.

Se quería ir. Necesitaba salir corriendo de ese cuarto, pero no podía. La puerta estaba cerrada, y no pensaba arriesgarse a interrumpir esa disputa caminando hasta la puerta, cruzándose perentoriamente con la chica que había entrado ¿Quién era ella y por qué la había mirado con tanto asco, rencor y odio?

Sobretodo con odio, resentimiento y enemistad…

Esa chica la aborrecía.

Pero ¿por qué?

- ¡A mi no me callas! – gritó la muchacha con evidente furia contenida tanto en su mirada como en el tono de su voz. – ¡Tengo el derecho a saberlo¿Quién te crees que eres para ocultarme esto? – acabó diciendo la muchacha mirando nuevamente a Hermione con rabia. – ¡y tú niñita¿No te da vergüenza estar en este lugar? Siempre supe que eras un error de naturaleza, pero al menos aparentabas ser inteligente…

- ¡CALLATE PANSY! – Gritó Draco al tiempo que tomaba el cuello de Pansy Parkinson con su mano derecha y lo apretaba con fuerza. El rubio había corrido hasta la muchacha en el momento en que ella había comenzado a descargar su cólera contra Hermione Granger. Si ella hubiese hablado más de la cuenta sus planes de venganza se hubiesen desplomado por completo. – dices una palabra más y te mato ¿entendiste?

Pansy asintió con evidente temor emanando de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada ante la reacción que Draco había adoptado contra ella. Él jamás la había amenazado de esa manera. Le había gritado, humillado e insultado, pero esta era la primera vez que le hacía esa advertencia mortuoria.

- Me estás haciendo daño – alcanzó a decir Pansy con un hilo de voz – suéltame por favor.

Draco la soltó con brusquedad. Su respiración era tan agitada que parecía como si acabase de finalizar una carrera en una competencia de velocidad. El blanco de su rostro se había acentuado tanto que sus ojos grises resaltaban más que lo acostumbrado. Su mirada era gélida y cruda. A diferencia de otras veces en las que no era posible desentrañar los sentimientos que tras esos ojos se escondían, ahora la ira, la irritación y la furia eran manifiestas. Bastó una fugaz mirada hacia Pansy para que esta comprendiera que no podía emitir sonido alguno de su boca si quería salir ilesa de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Vania – Dijo de pronto Draco sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes de Pansy – Ve inmediatamente a la cocina y hazle saber a los elfos que allí se encuentran que Pansy no se quedará a almorzar con nosotros.

- Pero Draco… - dijo Pansy casi sin volumen en el tono de su voz.

- Si algo de inteligencia tienes en ese diminuto cerebro entenderás que no es el momento propicio para ningún pero. – Le dijo Draco a la chica cuyo rostro se había humedecido por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a recorrerlo - y tú, Vania ¡Qué estás esperando! – gritó Draco a Hermione, está vez desvió su mirada a la guardiana de cabello castaño que tenía en frente.

- Nada. – Dijo Hermione con voz temblona al tiempo que se echaba a correr hacia la puerta. Una vez allí, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras de ella. Se detuvo unos instantes a tomar una bocanada de aire para apaciguar la sensación de ahogo que la embargaba por completo.

¿Quién era esa chica llamada Pansy y cuál era la razón de su odio hacia ella¿Cuál era la relación de Pansy con Draco¿Por qué Draco se había molestado tanto cuando Pansy había intentado insultarla¿Por qué Pansy había comenzado a hablarle como si la conociera¿Por qué se había molestado tanto de que Draco la hubiese acogido en su casa?

_Había gato encerrado y Hermione no descansaría hasta averiguar la causa del mismo.._

Luego de haber pensado esto, la castaña de cabello indómito se echó a correr hacia la escalera de mármol situada al final del pasillo. Llegó a la escalera, bajó corriendo por la misma y, una vez abajo, giró a la derecha adentrándose por un pasillo de paredes blancas. Abrió la primera puerta situada a la izquierda y entró cerrando la puerta de madera tallada tras de ella.

Desde el pasillo del primer piso se escuchó como una chica anunciaba que la muchacha llamada Pansy no se quedaría a almorzar esa tarde.

* * *

_Primero que todo ¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!! (Más vale tarde que nunca). Después de varios días de ausencia subí el prometido capítulo! Me demoré bastante porque me sumí en un lapsus de "crisis de inspiración". Hace tiempo que no me pasaba, pero hace unos días retomé todo mi amor hacia la escritura y con todas las ganas he vuelto a escribir... _

_Me imagino que se han dado cuenta que Hermione sospecha, y sospecha mucho. Draco, por su parte, juraría que ella se encuentra sumida en la completa ignorancia respecto de su antigua enemistad. Sea como sea él ha insultado y amenazado a Pansy sólo para continuar el curso de sus planes con Hermione ¿Le habrá comenzado a importar más que Pansy¿Qué pasará?_

_Bueno, les envío un enorme agradecimiento a aquellas que han seguido este fic. Gracias a sus reviews reuní los ánimos para seguir escribiendo Espero que me sigan dando sus comentarios sobre esta historia. Aprovecho de agradecer a las que me dieron su apoyo en el capítulo anterior. _

_Karyta34 (gracias por el mensaje personal, me dio mucho ánimo!) , Lado.Oscuro (linda! fuiste mi primer review en el anterior capítulo, gracias por el apoyo), Vic-Black (gracias por seguir mi historia!), MooniiCa Malfoy y KxRo PoTtEr (bienvenidas! espero q me sigan apoyando) , Embercita y Emma.Zunz (amigas!! las adoro, gracias por su apoyo)_

_Por último, he notado que a veces sólo se pueden dejar reviews si uno busca la historia desde la página principal, así q gracias a las que se dieron la lata de tener que buscar la historia paso a paso para dejar un mensaje. _

_un beso y un abrazo_

_Artemisa._


	9. Confusiones peligrosas

Capítulo 9

Confusiones peligrosas.

Luego de haber luchado en vano en contra de los sentimientos que lo embargaban, no había podido detener el instinto salvaje que le afloraba cada vez que la pelirroja se le acercaba. La había besado con toda la desesperación con la que un chico besa a la amada que durante meses ha permanecido alejada. Sus labios se habían juntado con impotencia ante, lo que constituía, un amor absolutamente peligroso, indiscutiblemente alarmante, evidentemente aventurado.

_Junto a él ella corría peligro, junto a ella él se cegaba y parecía olvidar el mundo en el que se encontraba inmerso. _

Pero no se arrepentía. Esa noche la felicidad había sido la gran protagonista. Esa noche habían sido ellos los personajes principales de la historia de amor que, sin haberlo planeado, habían comenzado a forjar hacía algunos meses.

Pero la luna se había retirado del despejado cielo de esa noche helada. Las estrellas habían dejado de brillar como luciérnagas estáticas luego de que el paso del tiempo se había encargado de dar bienvenida a un amanecer violento. Los primeros rayos de sol se posicionaron con ímpetu sobre la pareja que había utilizado la oscuridad de la noche para cobijar sus anhelos más recónditos y secretos. El día los había descubierto y la travesía planeada era, nuevamente, el motivo más importante para permanecer con vida…

_Pero en el fondo sabían que el sentido de sus vidas se encontraba en el desenfrenado amor que cada uno sentía por el otro._

Y a pesar de su aparente egoísmo sabían que no podían gritar a voces su relación, porque en el universo, ellos eran los protagonistas, pero no los únicos personajes de la historia. Ellos vivirían el amor que se encargaba de proporcionarles el oxígeno para seguir respirando, pero su amor no debía ser descubierto, revelado ni promulgado, porque las consecuencias que acarreaba su descubrimiento eran evidentemente peligrosas.

- Ginny – se escuchó que decía una voz masculina entre susurros.

La pelirroja, que se encontraba recostada cerca del tronco del árbol que los había cobijado esa noche, alzó su rostro y desvió su mirada hacia los verdes ojos del chico.

- ¿si?

- ¿Crees que debemos contar…?

- No harry – respondió Ginny antes de que este acabase de formular su pregunta al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia la choza en la que sus hermanos todavía se encontraban inmersos. – Nadie debe enterarse de que andamos juntos.

- ¿Ni tu familia?

- Pues los únicos que sabían de lo nuestro eran Ron y Hermione – dijo Ginny encogiendo los hombros – y bueno – añadió la pelirroja, esta vez dirigiendo a Harry la mirada – Ron no recuerda nada y Hermione se encuentra desaparecida –Luego de decir esto la chica emitió un suspiro prolongado – Hay Harry, no quiero que mis hermanos tengan más problemas de los que ya tienen por mi culpa. Esta sería una noticia que les caería como un verdadero _expeliarmus_ en este momento.

- Lo sé – dijo Harry como única respuesta ante un problema que lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

La verdad es que la razón que Ginny le había dado, no constituía más que una excusa frente a la verdadera causa por la que Harry quería ocultar la relación que mantenía con la pelirroja. El chico de la cicatriz estaba convencido de que Voldemort no descansaría hasta conocer cada uno de sus puntos débiles para poder destruirlo… Ginny era, sin duda, uno de esos puntos débiles. Harry no se perdonaría nunca si la pelirroja se viera expuesta a situaciones peligrosas por culpa de su maldito egoísmo.

Porque si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, si fuera la paz la que reinara en el mundo, Harry no dudaría ni una milésima de segundo en gritar a voces el amor que sentía por Ginny Wesley, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de haber expulsado, prácticamente a empellones, a Pansy de su casa, Draco había salido al patio, para adentrarse en los parajes del bosque que rodeaba la mansión en la que se encontraba viviendo. El rubio había caminado alrededor de diez minutos hasta sentarse en una piedra situada cerca de una laguna de tonalidades verdosas.

Un colorido cien pies había pasado caminando cerca de los pies del rubio. Draco observó, por unos momentos, el insecto que sobre la negrusca tierra se posaba, para luego comenzar a lanzarle hechizos sucesivos que cambiaban el aspecto del bicharraco. De cien pies lo trasformó en tortuga, y de tortuga a una rata. A la rata negra, en que la antigua tortuga se había transformado, la convirtió en murciélago, luego de haber hecho que alas negras nacieran de su espalda.

Finalmente era un gato negro el que se posaba alrededor de los pies del chico de los ojos grises.

Le gustaban los gatos. Los felinos solían ser animales despiertos, astutos e inteligentes. Sí, definitivamente si tuviese una mascota escogería un felino…

_Como un gato_

_Como un tigre o_

_Como un __León._

Imbécil.

Hermione es una leona. Una maldita leona. Ella no recordaba nada, pero eso no justificaba que él pasara por alto su pasado de sabelotodo de Gryffindor ¿Cómo mierda se le había pasado por la cabeza tener a un León de mascota?

Un repugnante, sucio y asqueroso León.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa que revelaba a todas luces la malicia emanando de sus ojos.

- En todo caso ella es mi mascota – pronunció en voz alta y con voz ronca el rubio de los ojos grises.

Luego de haber hablado en voz alta en aquel sector despejado del bosque, su ceño volvió a fruncirse y su mirada había adquirido, una vez más, ese gesto inexpresivo capaz de congelar la sangre de cualquiera.

¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza?

Era cierto que se quería vengar de ella, y era esa la razón principal de la opción de mantenerla cerca que había adoptado. Pero había algo más. Existía algo que le impedía sacarla de su cabeza en momentos en que no se justificaba estar pensando en la sangre sucia.

_Como ahora._

¿Por qué mierda no podía pensar en otra cosa ahora?

Después de pedirle que diera esa estúpida vuelta, sus sensaciones habían parecido frenarse hasta el punto de impedirle reaccionar de manera coherente. Se había comportado como un debilucho incapaz de articular palabras ante una sorpresa inesperada…

Es que jamás había tenido una vista panorámica de Granger. O bueno, sí, la había tenido, pero nunca de manera conciente. Nunca en la vida se le había pasado en la cabeza mirar a Granger más que como una asquerosa rival merecedora de una muerte segura.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente.

Él, el inigualable Draco Malfloy, le había pedido a la estúpida y repugnante Granger que girara con el vergonzoso objetivo de observarla. Simplemente apreciarla como la mujer que era.

_Y qué mujer._

Mierda.

No de nuevo.

No podía volver a pensar en Granger como una mujer. Es decir, Técnicamente hablando, Hermione Granger era una mujer, pero no podía ser vista así por él… _menos por él._

Era peligroso y más aún, era humillante y vergonzoso.

En primer lugar, no le estaba permitido relacionarse con sangres sucias más allá del acostumbrado vínculo de mandante – mandatario. Él daba las órdenes, las repugnantes sangres sucias las obedecían.

Pero dentro de esas órdenes no se contemplaban, en ningún caso y por ningún motivo, las que a él le gustaría dar a Granger en ese momento…

_Granger, pasa tu legua sobre tus labios._

_Granger, desvístete._

_Granger ¿Estás dispuesta ha hacer absolutamente todo por mi y… conmigo?_

Qué vergüenza. Es que había tocado fondo. Había caído tan bajo que no parecía posible que alguien lo pudiese rescatar del foso en el que se hallaba inmerso. Draco Malfloy, el príncipe de las serpientes, el representante de la pureza de sangre, el joven mortífago más respetado de los existentes, había deseado, por un momento, a una asquerosa, repugnante y aborrecible impura. Peor que eso, se había excitado con sólo mirar detenidamente las curvas de la mejor amiga del imbécil pobretón y del estúpido cara rajada.

Y le había gustado.

Le había gustado tanto que la habría forzado, si hubiese sido necesario, a abrir esas piernas bronceadas que le cortaban la respiración por completo. De ser necesario le habría rajado ese ropaje negro apegado al cuerpo que tan bien acentuaba esos pechos, esa cintura, ese culo…. Porque Hermione Granger tenía buen culo, había que reconocerlo. Una parte trasera digna de ser aplaudida con euforia.

Y justo cuando había perdido toda su capacidad para cerrar la boca y poder, de esa manera, abandonar la cara de imbécil que se había apoderado de él en ese instante. Justo en el momento en el que la adrenalina lo impulsaba a abalanzarse como un loco desenfrenado sobre la castaña que tan dócilmente había cedido a ser sujeto de su mirada penetrante, justo en el instante en el que su instinto había triunfado en la batalla contra la razón que en su mente se había llevado a cabo…

Pansy, su novia, había llegado para entorpecerlo todo.

O para salvarlo de cometer una injuria aberrante contra su familia, su apellido y su propia persona.

Sabía que debía agradecer la interrupción de Pansy. Sabía que de no ser por su repentina llegada, él habría cometido una falta grave y repulsiva. Estaba seguro de que no se habría perdonado nunca una recaída tan aberrante como la que había estado a punto de cometer con el consentimiento de su propia voluntad.

Y aún así estaba furioso con Pansy. La odiaba por su impertinencia, la despreciaba por la estúpida desfachatez de meterse donde nadie la había llamado. Pansy había estado a punto de revelarle a Granger su verdadero nombre…

¡Su nombre!

Por Merlín, ella no podía enterarse de nada.

_Y menos ahora… _

No ahora que quería tenerla cerca para siempre. No porque sintiera algún sentimiento propio de esos estúpidos maricas que creen en la monogamia, en el amor o en esos sentimientos propios de los debiluchos de sangre, sino porque quería vengarse de ella una y otra vez. Quería manifestarle su odio en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches. Draco Malfloy deseaba transformar la vida de Hermione Granger en un tormento tan reiterado, constante y molesto como el zumbido de un tábano revoloteando sin cesar alrededor del cuerpo de un individuo. El rubio de ojos grises quería controlar la vida de esa castaña, que había odiado con tanta fuerza en Hogwarts, para siempre…

Porque ya no sólo la odiaba por su pasado de sabelotodo insufrible amiga de los mayores imbéciles que a Hogwarts le había tocado conocer, sino que la odiaba además por su presente como guardiana amnésica igualmente insufrible. Es que incluso ahora, que se suponía que se trasformaría en la servidora más maltratada, repudiada y lastimada de las existentes, le había impedido, sin siquiera saberlo, llevar a cabo su plan de decirle lo repugnante, repulsiva e indeseable que era.

_Porque no lo era._

Y porque se había quedado estático en el instante en el que se había propuesto aplastarla con sus insultos. Porque las injurias, los agravios y las ofensas no llegaron a su boca, sino que, por el contrario, se evaporaron cuando de su interior nació el deseo de decirle todo lo contrario.

_Mierda._

Draco empuñó sus manos con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento. Su respiración se torno agitada y ruidosa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de tal manera, que su mirada adquirió esa expresión perdida que tomaba cada vez que algo le molestaba de sobremanera. El rubio se puso de pie y permaneció estático.

- Maldita sangre sucia – Dijo Draco en un volumen casi imperceptible – te odio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de dar el anuncio, que su amo le había ordenado, a los elfos presentes en la cocina, la castaña de ojos marrones había salido con cautela hacia aquella pocilga de madera en la que había vivido junto con quinientas muchachas durante los primeros días de su estadía en la mansión de los Malfloy.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogar sus temores, angustias e inquietudes con una persona de confianza ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo en ese momento¿Por qué se había sentido de esa manera cuando Draco Malfloy había echado a Pansy de su casa?

Es que aquello no le debería haber importado en lo más mínimo. La reacción del rubio constituía una respuesta natural ante su carácter de adolescente rebelde y obstinado. Malfloy era un individuo frío, calculador e insensible. Sea lo que sea que cuestionara o impidiera sus planes lo enfurecería de sobre manera…

Hermione lo sabía. Esto no tenía que ver con ella. El enojo de Draco con Pansy, no significaba que él la prefiriera a ella que a esa muchacha de cabellos negros. Draco había expulsado a Pansy por la sola razón de que ésta se atrevió a interponerse en su camino.

Entonces ¿Por qué se había alegrado tanto¿Por qué había bajado las escaleras con una felicidad tan grande como para hacerla sentir que flotaba con cada paso que daba?

¿Y por qué había sentido esa sensación de rechazo hacia la mujer que se había atrevido a interrumpir ese momento íntimo con Draco?

Porque había sido íntimo, tan íntimo como para hacerla olvidar, por unos minutos, el lugar, la situación y el contexto en el que se encontraba. Hermione había dejado de ser, por un tiempo indeterminado, la estúpida guardiana esclavizada contra su voluntad, para pasar a ser, por el contrario, la mujer que era.

Una mujer que siente mariposas en el estómago cada vez que el muchacho que le gusta la observa, y mejor que eso, que la observa con deseo…

_Mierda._

_No otra vez._

Que estupideces estaba pensando. Malfloy no la había deseado ni tampoco había olvidado el hecho de que ella, Hermione Granger, era una mísera guardiana sangre sucia con la que no podía entablar una relación más profunda que la de servidumbre asignada. De hecho, lo más probable es que todo lo que había sucedido en el momento en que se encontraron solos en la habitación había sido una más de las maniobras del estúpido de Malfloy para confundirla y, posteriormente, humillarla.

_Que tonta. _

_Que estúpida. _

_Que ingenua. _

Ella se había sentido despreciada, repudiada y avergonzada cada vez que ese imbécil le había proferido insultos. Él la había injuriado hasta el cansancio y ella, estúpidamente, se había sentido feliz de que hubiese expulsado a Pansy, que por lo demás, había sido la que había interrumpido la ola de ofensas que Malfloy tenía preparadas para proferir contra ella.

De alguna manera, debería estar agradecida de que esa chica hubiese entrado a interrumpir la escenita que el imbécil de Malfloy le tenía preparada. De no haber ingresado a la alcoba ¿Qué otra cosa le habría obligado hacer Draco¿Es acaso que no le habría bastado con aplastar y refregar su ego herido contra el suelo, sino que también se habría atrevido a intentar destruírselo por completo¿Hasta que punto habría sido capaz de humillarla, maltratarla y repudiarla¿Cuál era el límite del peor de los Malfloy para efectuar su venganza?

Ella no caería en su trampa. Draco jamás la habría mirado como la mujer que era, ya que ella, para él, no era nada más ni nada menos que el objeto de su venganza, de sus maltratos, de sus ofensas. Ella lo serviría y efectuaría al pie de la letra las órdenes que de su boca emanaran, pero jamás lo obedecería hasta el punto de denigrarse como mujer… Porque una cosa era comportarse como guardiana y otra muy distinta era hacerlo como prostituta. El imbécil de Malfloy no le iba a tocar ni un solo pelo, porque de ser así, su resistencia iba a ser peor que la de una leona ultrajada.

- ¿Vania? – escuchó Hermione que le decía una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que la sostenían de los hombros. La castaña pareció despertar de un mal sueño cuando notó como cientos de ojos se posaron sobre ella luego de haber ingresado corriendo a la inmensa habitación de madera en la que vivían las jóvenes esclavas.

Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a Delta, quien al notar que era su amiga la que había ingresado como desesperada al roñoso aposento, la había detenido con sus manos. En un principio trató de entender lo que le sucedía lanzándole una mirada de complicidad extrema, pero al notar que la castaña de ojos marrones se encontraba en un estado de trance incomprensible, decidió que lo mejor era llamarla por su nombre para ponerla en contacto con la realidad externa.

- De… Delta – alcanzó a pronunciar Hermione con la escasa porción de aire que había logrado reunir en ese instante – necesito hablar con alguien…

- Y ese alguien soy yo – acabó diciendo la rubia de ojos oscuros luego de comprender que su amiga necesitaba un apoyo. Ser guardiana de Draco no era ni tan fácil ni tan divertido como se lo habían imaginado. Sólo bastaba con ver la expresión de la castaña para darse cuenta que estaba sufriendo… y mucho.

Delta tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y la sacó de la habitación por la misma puerta en la que había entrado. Subieron la angosta escalinata que conectaba con la cancha de entrenamiento en silencio, para luego lanzarse miradas de complicidad una vez que habían alcanzado la cima. La rubia tomó con fuerza la mano de la castaña antes de echarse a correr en dirección al bosque con el propósito de conversar con su amiga guardiana en un sector aparentemente apartado y distante. Un lugar poco concurrido era el bosque que Delta había escogido para que la guardiana de ojos marrones le confesara cada una de sus sensaciones en ese momento.

Las muchachas se adentraron con cautela y cuidado en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la Mansión de la familia Malfloy. Sus pisadas eran suaves aunque ruidosas. El suelo del lugar estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de hojas secas que resonaban con estruendo cada vez que el pie de una de las muchachas se posaba sobre las mismas. Si bien ese día había amanecido soleado y caluroso, el bosque permanecía oscuro, sombrío y helado. Las copas de los árboles actuaban como escudos protectores del potente sol que se posicionaba sobre el despejado cielo de esa cálida jornada.

- Más suave Vania – dijo en voz baja la rubia que seguía sosteniendo la mano izquierda de su amiga – sería una verdadera tragedia que alguien nos descubriera en este lugar – acabó diciendo la chica ante el temor que le causaba la posibilidad de ser vistas o escuchadas dentro del bosque. El solo hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar constituía una falta grave a las normas impuestas al cúmulo de esclavas que se encontraban viviendo y trabajando para la familia Malfloy. Peor incluso sería que las oyeran conversando sobre, nada más ni nada menos, el rubio al cual le había jurado sumisión y lealtad para toda la vida.

Hablar a sus espaldas constituía una infracción tan grave que la sola probabilidad de que alguien se enterara les ponía los pelos de puntas. Por eso habían corrido hasta el bosque, porque nadie, con el mínimo de sentido común revoloteando dentro de su cabeza, se atrevería a ingresar dentro del mismo…

- Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para charlar tranquilas – dijo Delta al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo fugaz detrás de su espalda – Ahora dime Vania ¿Por qué llegaste corriendo como desesperada a nuestra habitación subterránea?

Hermione tomó gran cantidad de aire por su boca antes de expulsar el cúmulo de sentimientos que la embargaban en ese momento.

_Confundida._

_Muy confundida._

Primero había perdido la memoria, desconociendo su pasado, así como la explicación de su presente ¿Quién diablos era ella y por qué se encontraba ahora sirviendo a ese rubio que la despreciaba tanto¿Cuál era el motivo de su aparente desgracia¿Cuál era el motivo de la desgracia de las muchachas que, como ella, trabajaban para la familia Malfloy?

Luego había superado el primero de los innumerables obstáculos. Ella había escalado, había superado la barrera que la separaba de las guardianas que servían al amo directamente, había pasado de ser un número a ser la guardiana Vania.

Finalmente había logrado sobresalir entre la decena de muchachas de las que formaba parte. Ella era la única guardiana que servía al amo personalmente, la única capaz de ingresar a su habitación a cada momento, la única a la que Draco Malfloy le había confiado la tarea de ser su servidora directa.

_¿Era eso un privilegio o una nueva desgracia?_

- ¿Vania? - Acabó preguntando Delta nuevamente luego de notar que la castaña de ojos marrones había perdido, de pronto, toda conexión con el mundo externo – Te hice una pregunta.

- Fue por Draco – Respondió Hermione sin abandonar la mirada perdida que había adoptado hace unos segundos.

- ¿Por él? – Dijo Delta al mismo tiempo que intentaba comprender la respuesta que su amiga le había dado - ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Malfloy en la turbación que te embarga? – Preguntó la rubia mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro derecho de su amiga – No me digas que…. ¿Draco Malfloy te hizo algo?

- No – respondió la castaña con un gesto tan inexpresivo que si no hubiera sido porque el sonido de su respiración continuaba oyéndose en el ambiente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que esa muchacha había dejado de vivir en ese momento.

- ¡Cómo que no! – exclamó la rubia de ojos oscuros al mismo instante que apretaba bruscamente hombro de su amiga con su mano derecha. - ¡Mírate!

Hermione hizo caso omiso a la orden que su amiga había efectuado. Sentía el resonar de un silbato retumbando sobre sus oídos. Era ella y sus cavilaciones, ella y su mundo interno, ella y sus inquietudes, ansiedades y preocupaciones. Era ella, Hermione Granger, la chica que no lograba comprender nada sobre su vida…

- ¡Vania! – Le gritaba Delta a su amiga guardiana al tiempo que forcejeaba su hombro derecho para hacerla reaccionar de algún modo - ¡¡¡Qué diablos te hizo Draco Malfloy!!!

- ¡Ya te dije que nada! – Exclamó sorpresivamente Hermione - ¡Malfloy no me ha hecho nada! – acabó gritando la castaña con el afán de convencerse a sí misma de las palabras que estaba pronunciando ¿Qué se suponía que le había hecho Draco para hacerla sentir de esa manera¿Era normal tener una confusión de envergadura semejante revoloteando dentro de su cabeza?

Lo odiaba.

Quería vengarse del mismo.

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que recordaba como el estúpido de Malfloy la había mirado ¿Qué había sentido¿Era correcta la interpretación que ella le había dado a esa mirada?

Que estúpida.

Se odiaba a si misma por su reacción. Jamás permitiría que alguien se enterara de su estúpida reacción ante la expresión que Draco había adquirido cuando la había observado. Ni Delta, ni nadie se enterarían jamás de lo que le había comenzado a hacer sentir el rubio. Ese imbécil no se merecía una atención mayor de la que él mismo le había encomendado. Su relación de mandante – mandatario era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Ella Jamás le demostraría nada. Su mirada hacia él sería, de ahora en adelante, tan cruda, gélida e inexpresiva como la que el mismo chico adoptaba cada vez que quería que sus sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones permanecieran ocultos.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritaba la rubia al tiempo que sacudía ahora con ambas manos los hombros de su amiga para lograr, una vez más, que esta reaccionara y lograra conectarse con la realidad externa - ¡QUÉ TE HIZO MALFLOY PARA QUE ADQUIRIERAS ESA EXPRESIÓN DE ZOMBI PERDIDO POR EL MUNDO!

- ¡¡¡NADA!!! – Chillaba Hermione Granger como una niña pequeña – ¡¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!

- No me tragaría esa mentira ni aunque me la juraras con toda la convicción del mundo – Confesó Delta con voz ronca e inexpresiva – Ahora, dime la verdad Vania – Dijo la rubia al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire para emitir, una vez más, la última pregunta que esperaba hacerle a su amiga esa noche - ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE DRACO MALFLOY TE HIZO PARA…!?

- ¿Eres retardada o sorda? – Preguntó sorpresivamente una voz masculina que provenía de uno de los tantos árboles del bosque – ¿Qué significa NADA para ti? – acabó diciendo el rubio, con especial énfasis y modulación en la palabra nada, al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a las muchachas que se encontraban estáticas y con sus mandíbulas tan desencajadas que habría sido fácil creer que habían perdido su capacidad para cerrarlas – Sabía que mis esclavas eran retardadas pero es una pena darse cuenta que ni la reiteración constante les ayuda a superar su retraso.

Draco se acercó a Hermione tomando su antebrazo con fuerza para luego tirarla con brusquedad hacia su propio cuerpo, luego acercó su boca a uno de los oídos de la castaña al mismo tiempo que apartaba el cabello de la chica para facilitar la audición del mensaje que se había propuesto otorgarle.

- Sígueme – Le dijo el rubio en un volumen casi imperceptible a la, en ese momento, inexpresiva castaña. Luego de esto la empujó con tanta brusquedad que de no haber sido porque Delta la sujetó por la espalda, Hermione Granger se habría desplomado sobre el suelo – y tú, retardada – comenzó a decir Draco enfocando su mirada de odio y tirria hacia la rubia de ojos oscuros que había impedido la caída de la castaña- ¡Vete antes de que me arrepienta de perdonarte la vida por tu estúpida impertinencia!

La mirada de la rubia se cruzó con los castaños ojos de su amiga, quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un gesto de asentimiento instantáneo para hacerle saber que debía arrancar de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Delta se echó a correr con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron. Una vez que sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas habían dejado de resonar en el interior del bosque, Draco Malfloy lanzó una mirada gélida a la castaña para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en una dirección contraria a la que había tomado la rubia para encontrar la salida.

Hermione apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio con tanta potencia que su color rojo fue reemplazado por uno de tonalidades moradas. Si bien su respiración se había convertido en una ocupación difícil de mantener, no constituía esto un impedimento para mantener la compostura que se había prometido adoptar.

Luego de un par de segundos que le parecieron horas, la castaña de ojos marrones comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos por el mismo camino en que el rubio se había encaminado.

* * *

_HOLA!!!!!! _

_he regresado de un prolongado lapsus de ausencia!!!! lo siento!!! debo disculparme enormemente por el tiempo que dejé pasar entre un capítulo y otro, pero espero q me entiendan... me había ido de vacaciones donde, lamentablemente, no tenía acceso a internet y cuando llegué a Santiago de nuevo me encontré con la lamentable sorpresa de que mi PC estaba malo y no podía ingresar a esta página. Por fortuna solucioné el problema luego de unos días y ahora me ven aquí, subiendo un nuevo Cap. _

_En el capítulo... notan la confusión de los dos jóvenes que, aparentemente, se odian??_

_esa confusión llevará a las más inesperadas consecuencias..._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews. Cada uno de sus reviews me ALEGRA la vida!!!! _

_Un especial agradecimiento le doy a Karyta34 (siempre me apoyas!!! mil gracias. A propósito he visto unas tres veces orgullo y prejuicio desde que me lo comentaste y siempre q la veo me acuerdo de ti jajajaja... i love Mr. Darcy), MeenaO.o (bienvenida!!! espero que me sigas apoyando en este fic, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo y dejarme un mensaje!!), silvana88 (amiga!! apoyo imprescindible no???... GRACIIASSS!), panshusca (bienvenida!! no te arrepentirás de haber pasado por este fic), Embercita (al fin esa bueno mi pc!!! voy a leer tu cap. y ahora si o si te dejo un review, te adoro amiga!!!!!!), Pau tanamachi Malfloy (bienvenida!!!! gracias por el apoyo, como te dije voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esta historia pase a la lista de aquellas que te han encantado!!)_

_A todas ustedes! gracias por sus reviews en el cap. anteriorr!!_

_un beso de todo corazón _

_Artemisa._


End file.
